Dragoste Eterna
by Gelda Lee
Summary: " 'kalian tidak boleh saling jatuh cinta' bagaimana jika kami melanggarnya?" BTS Fict MinYoon Focused. JiminSeme YoongiUke. Don't like? Don't read. RnR please
1. Prologue- Introduce

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dragoste Eterna**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/comfort

ON-GOING

cast:

\- Min Yoongi (BTS SUGA)

\- Park Jimin (BTS JIMIN)

\- Other BTS Members

\- Other Kpop idol

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **"kalian tidak boleh saling jatuh cinta" bagaimana jika kami melanggarnya?**

Prologue- Introduce

Pada tahun 1800 M, mulai muncul banyak ras selain manusia biasa di dunia ini. Tentu saja, para manusia tidak begitu mengetahui tentang mereka karena mereka bersembunyi dibalik bayangan. Ada bermacam-macam ras yang hidup berdampingan, mereka semua bersatu membentuk sebuah lembaga yang bernama Consociato Nationum. Tentu saja tidak semua ras yang ingin bersatu.

Ada dua ras yang sejak dulu saling bertentangan, entah apa alasannya. Mereka saling berperang dan membunuh satu sama lain. Saking seringnya mereka membuat kekacauan, Consociato Nationum pun menyerah dan hanya bisa menutupi jejak kekacauan yang dibuat oleh mereka. tetapi Consociato Nationum memberikan satu peraturan yang cukup aneh untuk kedua ras itu. Mereka tidak boleh saling mencintai, itulah peraturan yang diberikan untuk kedua ras itu, yaitu ras Vypnout dan ras Duisternis.

Mereka memang tidak sudi melanggar peraturan itu kerena mereka memang saling membenci, tetapi ada saatnya dimana pelanggaran itu terjadi. Tahun 1899 M, muncul sepasang kekasih yang berasal dari ras Vypnout dan Duisternis. Mereka membuat kekacauan yang lebih besar dan timbul peperangan, bahkan manusia juga mengetahui soal kejadian itu. Akibatnya Consociato Nationum sibuk menutupi jejak dan menghilagkan memori para manusia tentang kejadian itu. mereka membuang sepasang kekasih itu kedalam Rechtszaal dan memberikan peringatan kepada kedua ras tersebut. Sejak saat itu, kebencian kedua ras semakin dalam dan tidak terbendung lagi. Walaupun begitu, bukan berarti peraturan itu tidak bisa dilanggar lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya..

.

.

.

-PENGENALAN KARAKTER DAN TEMPAT-

Vypnout: salah satu dari ras terkuat di muka bumi ini. Mereka memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk menghancurkan 1 negara hanya dengan menggunakan tangan kosong. Sumber makanan utama mereka adalah Ziel, yaitu jiwa manusia yang sudah hampa dan tidak punya alasan untuk hidup lagi. Mereka bisa menarik Ziel dari tubuh manusia itu tanpa bekas apapun. Manusia yang menemukan jasad korban Vypnout biasa menyebut gejala ini sebagai 'mati karena depresi'. Kelemahan mereka adalah senjata para Duisternis yang terbuat dari bahan khusus yang berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda.

Duisternis: sering disebut juga sebagai _'Cursed Child'_ karena mereka adalah hasil perkawinan silang antara pixie dan Vampire. Mereka termasuk ras terkuat yang kedua setelah Vypnout, tetapi untuk ukuran kekuatan mereka setara dengan Vypnout bahkan ada beberapa yang lebih kuat. Duisternis memakan makanan yang sama dengan manusia, karena itulah mereka bisa berbaur dengan manusia. Tetap saja itu tidak akan cukup untuk menggantikan sumber makanan utama mereka yaitu darah Vypnout, karena itulah mereka selalu memburu Vypnout. Karena mereka adalah _Cursed Child_ , kelemahan Duisternis adalah air suci yang terdapat dalam setiap senjata yang dimiliki oleh para Vypnout.

Consociato Nationum: Lembaga yang mengatur semua ras dan menjaga agar tidak terjadi kekacauan yang berlebihan. Mereka menjaga semua aspek dalam hubungan antar ras, termasuk juga hubungan antar ras Vypnout dan Duisternis. Jika ada yang melanggar, maka mereka akan diadili sesuai dengan seberapa berat kesalahannya.

Rechtszaal: tempat dimana para ras yang melakukan kesalahan paling berat akan dibuang. Tempat itu adalah neraka terburuk dimana semua ras yang paling rendah dari ras terendah dalam skala Consociato Nationum tinggal. Sekali memasukinya, maka tidak ada lagi jalan keluar. Mereka akan merasakan keputus asaan yang sangat berat dan bisa berujung pada kematian.

TO BE CONTINUED

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ maaf klo gue malah buat FF baru dan bukan ngelanjutin yang lama wkwk *ditabok readers* sebenernya ini FF lama yang pernah gue publish tapi nggak dilanjutin lagi karena file ilang T_T karena gue sayang temanya, lebih enak FF ini gue rombak ulang dan gue ubah sedikit :3 soal FF yang lain pasti gue lanjutin kok, tergantung mood jadi harap sabar ya ;) _Lastly, mind to review? ^^_

 _Regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


	2. Chapter 1- meeting with the destiny

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dragoste Eterna**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/comfort

ON-GOING

cast:

\- Min Yoongi (BTS SUGA)

\- Park Jimin (BTS JIMIN)

\- Other BTS Members

\- Other Kpop idol

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **"kalian tidak boleh saling jatuh cinta" bagaimana jika kami melanggarnya?**

Chapter 1- meeting with the destiny

 _London Bridge, 24 desember 1929_

Malam yang sangat indah, setidaknya menurut Jimin. Dia sedang menikmati terangnya sinar rembulan sambil memandangi sungai Thames yang terlihat berkilauan. Tiba-tiba _Dual Blade_ yang ada di pinggangnya bersinar, menandakan adanya sesuatu yang menjadi incarannya malam ini. "Vypnout eh? Bagus, kebetulan aku lapar" gumamnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum misterius.

Jimin langsung melompat dari London Bridge dan mendarat dengan mulus dibawah jembatan itu. Untung saja dia bukan manusia, kalau tidak mungkin dia sudah mati karena terjun dari ketinggian yang cukup membahayakan.

"uhh.. arrrgh.." Jimin mendengar rintihan seseorang, sepertinya orang itu sedang sekarat. Jimin berjalan kearah sumber suara dan mendapati ada seseorang yang jiwanya sedang ditarik oleh sesosok makhluk yang sangat tidak asing baginya, yaitu Vypnout.

Setelah jiwanya ditarik, jasad orang itu langsung dihanyutkan ke sungai Thames. 'mungkin polisi akan mengira dia mati karena bunuh diri..' pikir Jimin. Setelah sang Vypnout memakan jiwa orang yang menjadi korbannya, dia kembali ke wujud manusianya dan jatuh terduduk. Sepertinya dia sedikit kelelahan

Jimin mendekatinya perlahan, berusaha agar Vypnout itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya. "aku tahu kau mengincarku, Duisternis" sahut sang Vypnout. Jimin terkejut, "sepertinya aku ketahuan. Insting yang bagus" kekeh Jimin. Vypnout itu mendengus, "hawa kehadiranmu terasa jelas bodoh. Seingatku kalian para Duisternis pandai menghilangkan hawa kehadiran, kurasa kau sedikit lemah kalau begitu saja kau tidak bisa" sindir sang Vypnout.

"sialan, kau mengejekku.. apa kau bisa berdiri? mau kubantu?" Tanya Jimin. Dia sendiri kaget dengan pertanyaan barusan, biasanya saat bertemu musuh lemah dia akan langsung membantainya tanpa ampun. Entah kenapa saat bertemu dengan yang satu ini, rasanya dia agak tidak tega. "aku bisa sendiri, jangan sok baik kepadaku" geram sang Vypnout. Dia berusaha berdiri, tetapi beberapa detik kemudian badannya oleng dan nyaris saja terjatuh kalau saja Jimin tidak menahan tubuhnya.

"jangan sok kuat, aku tahu kalian para Vypnout akn kehabisan tenaga setiap kali 'makan' " kekeh Jimin. 'badannya kecil sekali' pikirnya. "yeah, terima kasih sudah menyadari kalau badanku kecil, dan kau tidak menyadari tinggimu sendiri" gumam Vypnout itu. "kau bisa membaca pikiranku?" Tanya Jimin.

"tidak, tapi itu terlihat jelas dari raut wajahmu. Sudahlah, kalau kau memang mau membantuku cepat bawa aku keluar dari sini" bentak Vypnout itu. "arra arra, kau lumayan pemarah ya" kekeh Jimin. Dia memapah sang Vypnout sampai ke tepi sungai Thames. Setelah dia membantu Vypnout itu duduk, baru dia menyadari apa yang salah darinya tadi.

Jimin tidak bisa mempercayai matanya. Didepannya adalah sesosok Vypnout bertubuh kecil dan menawan. Kulitnya putih, bahkan terlihat sedikit berkilau karena sinar bulan. Rambut _Mint_ yang sedikit basah terlihat sangat indah, dan matanya yang berwarna _Red Wine_ terlihat sangat serasi dengan wajahnya yang manis. Bajunya basah dan dia sedikit terengah, membuat akal sehat Jimin sempat hilang entah kemana.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Jimin sadar dari khayalan nistanya itu dan menampar pipinya sendiri. 'apa yang kau pikirkan jimin! Dia mangsamu!' protes Jimin pada dirinya sendiri. Jimin berdehem, "kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya.

Vypnout itu menatap sinis kearah Jimin. "jauh lebih baik jika tidak ada kau" sahutnya ketus. Jimin tertawa," masih untung aku mau menolongmu _sweetheart,_ kau bisa mati kalau aku sedang kelaparan sekarang" kekehnya. "wow, beruntungnya aku ditolong oleh musuh" sindir sang Vypnout.

"cih, begitukah caramu berterima kasih kepada penolongmu?" sindir Jimin. "memangnya aku harus melakukan apa? Bersujud dan bilang terima kasih?" kata sang Vypnout. "tidak juga. Beritahu saja namamu, dan aku akan melepaskanmu" sahut Jimin.

Sang Vypnout mengernyitkan dahinya, "untuk apa aku memberitahu namaku? Dan lagi sejak kapan kau menangkapku?" protesnya. Jimin tertawa dan mulai mendekatkan dirinya ke Vypnout itu. Menyadari adanya bahaya, sang Vypnout menjauhkan diri tetapi dia ditahan oleh Jimin. Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah sang Vypnout yang sudah terlihat sedikit ketakutan.

"Dengar baik-baik. aku hanya ingin berteman, apa ada yang salah? Masih untung aku tidak langsung memangsamu, kau sadar kan posisimu ini sangat tidak menguntungkan?" ancam Jimin. Dia mengeluarkan _Smirk_ yang biasa digunakannya tiap kali memburu Vypnout dan itu membuat sang Vypnout sedikit menciut.

Setelah beberapa menit, Vypnout itu membuka mulutnya "Min Yoongi" gumamnya. "eh? Apa tadi? Aku tidak mendengarmu" pancing Jimin. Dia senang meihat 'incaran'nya menciut seperti ini. "namaku Min Yoongi, puas?" jawabnya ketus.

Jimin tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Yoongi, "itu lebih baik. Namaku Park Jimin, panggil saja Jimin" sahutnya ceria. Jimin menjauhkan posisinya dari Yoongi dan itu membuat Yoongi bernafas lega. Setelah beberapa detik, Yoongi menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal dari perkataan Jimin tadi.

"tunggu dulu, kau bilang ingin berteman denganku?" Tanya Yoongi. Jimin mengagguk," apa da yang salah?" tanyanya balik. "jelas saja! Kau tidak lihat kita dari ras apa?!" bentak Yoongi. "aku tahu, dan menurutku kalau teman bisa jadi musuh pasti musuh bisa jadi teman" jawabnya santai. Yoongi terdiam, 'bisa juga sih. Aku tidak pernah berfikir soal itu' pikirnya.

"jadi bagaimana? Kau mau jadi temanku?" Tanya Jimin. Yoongi menghela nafas, "baiklah.." gerutunya. "baguslah. Sampai jumpa besok!" sahut Jimin. Dia berdiri dan mulai berlari meninggalkan Yoongi. "hei, apa maksudmu sampai jumpa besok!" teriak Yoongi. Dia melihat ada secarik kertas yang ditinggalkan Jimin dan memungutnya. Dia mulai membaca tulisan yang tertera disana.

 _sampai jumpa besok_ Sweetheart _! Senang berkenalan denganmu._ _besok kita bertemu lagi disini, dan besoknya lagi, dan seterusnya.. jangan sampai kabur oke! aku mengawasimu~_

 _PJM_

Yoongi tersenyum membaca surat dari Jimin. "anak aneh.." gumamnya. Yoongi merasakan debaran aneh dari jantungnya. 'perasaan apa ini..' pikirnya. Yoongi memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan soal itu dan mulai berjalan pulang.

Tanpa Yoongi ketahui, Jimin sebenarnya masih ada disana. Dia bersembunyi di tempat yang tidak terdeteksi oleh Yoongi dan mengawasinya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat senyum Yoongi yang menurutnya sangat manis.

"kuharap aku bisa terus melihat senyuman itu.. mungkin ini gila, tapi kurasa aku menyukaimu. Saranghae Min Yoongi" gumamnya. Setelah Yoongi pergi, Jimin keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mulai pergi mencari mangsa lain. Rasa laparnya sempat terlupakan karena terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Yoongi tadi.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ akhirnya update juga :3 sebenernya gue rada cepet (banget) updatenya karena lagi dapet feelnya, giliran mentok baru ngaret banget sampe berbulan-bulan jadi harap sabar ya :3 sekarang gue lagi ngebagi ras member BTS, dan mungkin bakalan disisipin beberapa idol lain karena klo cuma member BTS ga bakalan cukup *ditabok* maaf klo masih ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, gue masih belajar buat bikin FF ini :) _Lastly, Mind to Review?_

 _Regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


	3. Chapter 2- Let The Catastrophe Begins

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dragoste Eterna**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/comfort

ON-GOING

cast:

\- Min Yoongi (BTS SUGA)

\- Park Jimin (BTS JIMIN)

\- Other BTS Members

\- Other Kpop idol

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **"kalian tidak boleh saling jatuh cinta" bagaimana jika kami melanggarnya?**

Chapter 2- Let The Catastrophe Begins

London, 09 Maret 1930

Setelah beberapa bulan saling bertemu, hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi yang awalnya sangat dingin mulai menghangat. Jimin mulai mengetahui bahwa Yoongi lebih tua darinya, tidak suka melakukan aktivitas apapun kecuali tidur, makan, dan bertemu dengannya (Setidaknya itu menurut Jimin), serta lumayan pemarah. Yoongi juga mengetahui bahwa Jimin adalah namja dengan kelebihan energy dan sangat penurut, sehingga terkadang Jimin sering dijadikan pesuruh olehnya.

Tentu saja mereka menjalani hubungan ini secara rahasia, mereka tidak ingin ada yang mengetahuinya terutama Consociato Nationum. Memang sulit untuk terus bertemu tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan, tetapi mereka bisa melakukan itu tanpa hambatan sedikitpun. Entah apa yang membuat jalan mereka semulus itu, mungkin langit sedang berpihak pada mereka.

Hari ini mereka bertemu di tempat favorit mereka, yaitu tepi sungai Thames dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu. Jimin sedang memainkan _Dual Blade_ nya sementara Yoongi berbaring di rerumputan sambil sesekali melirik Jimin, khawatir jika namja yang lebih muda darinya itu tiba-tiba berkhianat dan menebas lehernya. Yah, Yoongi memang belum bisa mempercayai Jimin sepenuhnya.

"aku tidak akan menebasmu hyung, santai saja" ujar Jimin malas, ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Jimin mengatakan itu pada Yoongi setiap kali dia mengeluarkan senjatanya. Yoongi menghela nafas, "aku masih belum bisa percaya padamu pendek" gumam Yoongi. " _whoa, somebody's gonna need a mirror._ Lebih baik kau lihat ukuran tubuhmu sebelum bicara hyung, bahkan diantara semua Vypnout yang aku temui kaulah yang memiliki tubuh paling kecil" kekeh Jimin. Yoongi mendengus, " _the same things goes to you idiot._ Aku baru kali ini melihat Duisternis sependek kau" sahut Yoongi. Mereka memang selalu mengejek tentang tinggi badan setiap kali bertemu.

"hyung, coba ulurkan tanganmu" pinta Jimin. Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya, "wae? Mau memotong tanganku?" Tanya Yoongi. Jimin memutar bola matanya malas, "sudah turuti saja perkataanku hyung" ujarnya. Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya kearah Jimin. Jimin mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dari sakunya, kemudian meraih tangan Yoongi dan memasang cincin itu di jari manisnya. Yoongi yang menyadari adanya keanehan langsung menarik tangannya dan melihat cincin yang sudah melingkar manis di jarinya. Wajah Yoongi langsung memerah dengan cepat.

"a-apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Yoongi. Jimin hanya memberikan senyuman khasnya. " _Happy Birthday_ Yoongi hyung" sahutnya. Yoongi langsung mengalihkan pandangan dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah. "kau ingat ya? Kukira tidak.." gumam Yoongi. 'mana mungkin aku lupa dengan ulang tahun orang yang paling kusayangi..' pikir Jimin. Jimin langsung mendekat dan memeluk Yoongi.

"yak! Park Jimin apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan aku!" teriak Yoongi sambil berusaha memberontak dari pelukan Jimin. tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Yoongi, Jimin mencium bibir Yoongi sekilas kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Yoongi terdiam, shock atas perlakuan tidak senonoh yang dilakukan Jimin tadi.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan tadi Park Jimin?" gumam Yoongi sambil memegangi bibirnya. Jimin mengedikkan bahunya, "aku hanya mencium bibirmu" jawab Jimin santai. "hanya?! Hanya katamu!" teriak Yoongi. Dia langsung memukul lengan Jimin habis-habisan. Untunglah Jimin Duisternis, karena jika dia dari ras lain mungkin badannya akan babak belur saking kuatnya pukulan Yoongi.

"o wow, tenanglah _Sweetheart._ Seperti kau tidak pernah ciuman saja" sahut Jimin. "aku memang belum pernah ciuman bodoh!" Teriak Yoongi. Jimin membelalakkan matanya. "tidak pernah? Sama sekali?" Tanya Jimin shock. Yoongi menunduk, kemudian mengangguk. Jimin menyunggingkan senyumannya, sebenarnya itu juga ciuman pertamanya. Sekarang Jimin benar-benar bersyukur itu adalah _first kiss_ mereka.

Baru saja Jimin ingin mendekatkan dirinya pada Yoongi lagi, tiba-tiba gelang yang berfungsi sebagai alat komunikasi antar Duisternis menyala menandakan dia harus kembali. Raut wajah Jimin menggelap, dia terlihat benar-benar gelisah. Yoongi menyadari itu dan menatap Jimin. "hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yoongi. Jimin tersadar dari lamunannya dan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"aku tidak apa-apa hyung, tenang saja" gumam Jimin. Yoongi merasa ada yang janggal dengan perkataan Jimin, tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Yoongi menatap Jimin khawatir, dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman. "kau terlalu khawatir hyung, aku tidak apa-apa kok.." sahut Jimin pelan sambil mengelus rambut Yoongi. Sebenarnya ini tidak sopan karena Yoongi lebih tua dari Jimin, tapi Yoongi sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya. Justru dia sebenarnya menyukai perlakuan Jimin.

"hyung, kau tidak apa-apa kan kutinggal sendirian?" Tanya Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk, "tumben sekali. Biasanya kau langsung pergi meninggalkanku tanpa kabar" sahut Yoongi ketus. "aku kan tidak enak kalau harus meninggalkanmu di hari ulang tahunmu hyung" sahut Jimin.

"aku tidak apa-apa Jimin, kau bisa langsung pulang" kata Yoongi. "baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik _Sweetheart_ " Sahut Jimin. dia mencium kening Yoongi dan langsung melarikan diri sebelum (calon) kekasihnya itu mengamuk. Benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian terdengar teriakan dan sumpah serapah yang dilontarkan Yoongi untuk Jimin. Jimin terkekeh, kemudian raut wajahnya berubah cemas.

'kuharap perlindungan yang kupasang di cincin itu bekerja. Maaf hyung, aku harus menciummu agar pelindungnya aktif. Ini semua demi keselamatanmu..' pikir Jimin. dia terus melesat menuju Big Ben, tempat para Duisternis berkumpul.

 _At Big Ben.._

"akhirnya kau datang juga bantet" sahut salah satu namja bergigi kelinci yang sedang duduk santai dipojok ruangan. "panggil aku hyung, Jeon Jungkook. Taehyung,kenapa kau tiba-tiba memanggilku kesini?" Tanya Jimin pada namja disebelah Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum kecil, "kau pasti sudah tahu Jim. Atau harus kujelaskan lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya?" kekehnya. Jimin menghela nafas,"aku tidak sebodoh dirimu Kim Taehyung. sudah cukup basa-basinya, ayo kita mulai" ujar Jimin dingin.

"seperti biasa, _Cold-Blooded Killer_ Park Jimin tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk menyiksa mangsanya" kekeh Jungkook. "tentu saja, aku tidak sudi melihat ada Vypnout yang hidup di dunia ini" ujar Jimin. Mereka langsung mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing, Jungkook menggunakan panah dan Taehyung menggunakan pedang. Jimin mengeluarkan _Dual Blade_ miliknya. "mari kita habisi semua Vypnout tanpa sisa, sampai ke akarnya.." gumam Jimin dengan nada yang dingin dan penuh penekanan. Taehyung dan Jungkook mengangguk bersamaan.

 _Let the catastrophe.. begins!_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ sekarang udah ketahuan siapa yang di Duisternis, yang lain menyusul ^^ sekedar clue, gue baginya rata jadi ada 1 orang yang memegang peran lain. tapi bukan berarti dia dari ras lain, member BTS rasnya hanya Vypnout/Duisternis. _Can you take a guess?_

baru part 2 tapi udah ada ciumannya? _Brace yourself,_ ini baru permulaan *ketawa setan bareng Jungkook*digorok readers*. diingatkan lagi, kecepatan update FF ini tergantung mood sama inspirasi jadi tolong jangan ngamuk klo tiba-tiba update lama ya _Lastly, mind to review?_

 _Regards,_

Gelda Lee


	4. Chapter 3- History Rewinds

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dragoste Eterna**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/comfort

ON-GOING

cast:

\- Min Yoongi (BTS SUGA)

\- Park Jimin (BTS JIMIN)

\- Other BTS Members

\- Other Kpop idol

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **"kalian tidak boleh saling jatuh cinta" bagaimana jika kami melanggarnya?**

Chapter 3- History Rewinds

Vypnout Hideout Castle,London- 09 Maret 1930

Yoongi menatap resah pemandangan diluar jendela kamarnya. Dia sedang memikirkan tingkah aneh Jimin barusan, dia tahu pasti ada sesuatu dibalik itu karena Jimin bukan tipe orang yang suka bercanda berlebihan seperti tadi. Yoongi melihat kearah cincin yang masih melingkar di jarinya, tiba-tiba wajahnya langsung memerah dan kembali membayangkan adegan tidak senonoh (read: ciuman) tadi. "aah, namja itu. Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya.." gerutu Yoongi sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar ketukan dari luar kamarnya. Yoongi langsung berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya. Seorang namja tampan langsung masuk dan merangkulnya. "Yoongi! Apa ada kejadian bagus hari ini?" Tanya namja itu. Yoongi hanya mendengus, "Jin hyung.. kalau kau mencari gossip jangan tanya padaku. bisakah kau berhenti mengunjungi kamarku tiap beberapa jam sekali? Mengganggu waktu tidurku saja" gerutu Yoongi. Tentu saja dia berbohong soal itu, mana mungkin dia memberitahu bahwa sebenarnya dia tidak tidur dan malah menemui Jimin. bisa-bisa dia kehilangan nyawanya karena pukulan maut dari panci pink kesayangan Jin.

"huu, kau payah" ejek Jin sambil mengacak rambut dongsaengnya itu, sementara yang diganggu hanya bisa pasrah. "hei Yoon, kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau sering terlihat melamun dan sering kali mukamu memerah tanpa sebab.." gumam Jin. Yoongi langsung kaget dan salah tingkah mendengar ucapan Jin. "eh? I-itu tidak mungkin hyung ahah.." ujar Yoongi.

Jin hanya tersenyum, "aku tahu kau sedang menyukai seseorang Yoon, kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Siapa orangnya?" Tanya Jin antusias. Muka Yoongi langsung memerah, "i-itu rahasiaku hyung.." gumam Yoongi sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari jin. 'tidak mungkin kan aku bilang kalau aku jatuh cinta pada musuh' pikirnya. "aah, akhirnya dongsaengku yang dingin dan galak ini bisa melunak juga" kekeh Jin.

"apa maksudmu dingin dan galak hyung? Aku itu swag" ujar Yoongi, walaupun dia sendiri tidak tahu arti kata itu. Jin hanya tertawa mendengar penuturan Yoongi. "masalahnya, aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa mempercayainya atau tidak.." gumam Yoongi. Jin mengelus rambut Yoongi pelan, "menurutku kalau kau jatuh cinta lebih baik kau belajar untuk mempercayainya. Aku tahu kau orangnya tidak gampang percaya dan tidak gampang jatuh cinta pada orang lain, tapi kalau ada orang yang berhasil membuatmu jatuh cinta sampai kau jadi gila seperti ini.. kurasa dia juga mencintaimu dengan tulus.." ujar Jin. "jadi, aku harus belajar untuk percaya padanya?" Tanya Yoongi. Jin mengangguk. Yoongi menghela nafas, "sepertinya susah, tapi akan kucoba. Gomawo hyung" sahut Yoongi.

Tiba-tiba, alarm yang berada di kastil berbunyi menandakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. "jangan bilang kita diserang lagi.." ujar Jin sambil menghela nafas. Yoongi mengangguk, "kajja hyung. Kita bereskan para pengacau itu" kata Yoongi yang langsung menarik tangan Jin dan berlari keluar kastil.

 _At Castle's gate_

Satu kata yang menggambarkan situasi sekarang: _DISASTER._ Banyak Vypnout yang tumbang dan terluka cukup parah, padahal mereka hanya menghadapi tiga Duisternis. Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook memang memiliki kemampuan yang tidak main-main. Jungkook mampu memanah dari jarak 1 km tanpa meleset, menyerang tanpa terdeteksi adalah keahlian Taehyung, sementara Jimin selalu bisa menebak dimana titik vital musuhnya. Banyak Vypnout yang sudah terbunuh akibat perbuatan mereka.

"ah, ini terlalu mudah.." gumam Jimin sambil menebas leher Vypnout yang menghadangnya, bahkan dia tidak melihat lagi gerakan musuhnya. "jangan terlalu cepat senang bocah.." ujar salah satu Vypnout yang sepertinya adalah leader disana. "ah, Namjoon hyung. Lama tidak jumpa ya" ujar Jimin sambil tersenyum. "cukup basa-basinya bocah, ayo kita selesaikan ini sekarang juga. Leader vs Leader, kau mau? Atau mungkin kau terlalu takut untuk melawanku?" Tanya Namjoon dengan nada menghina.

"cih, sejak kapan aku takut melawan Vypnout menjijikan sepertimu.." ejek Jimin. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jimin langsung mengincar titik vital Namjoon dan dia berhasil mengelak dari serangan Jimin. pertarungan sengit pun tidak dapat dihindari. Prtarungan itu sangat sengit, bahkan salah satu dari _Dual Blade_ Jimin patah dan salah satu pistol Namjoon hancur. Sementara itu, Yoongi yang baru saja tiba langsung kaget begitu mengetahui siapa yang menyerang mereka. Terlebih lagi mengingat dia sudah mulai menaruh perasaan kepada salah satu penyerangnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Yoongi langsung menerobos masuk dan berdiri diantara Namjoon dan Jimin, tepat saat Jimin ingin menusuk jantung Namjoon. Untung saja Jimin menghentikan gerakannya dengan cepat, tetapi dia terlihat sangat shock. "Y-yoongi hyung?" ujar Jimin. Yoongi langsung maju dan meninju wajah Jimin. saking kerasnya, Jimin sampai jatuh tersungkur. "a-apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Namjoon shock. Tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Namjoon, Yoongi langsung maju dan menghajar Jimin habis-habisan.

"kau. Benar-benar. Menyebalkan. Park. Jimin!" teriak Yoongi penuh penekanan. Jimin yang dihajar hanya bisa melindungi diri dari amukan Yoongi. "ow hyung, apa yang- ow!" teriak Jimin. tenaga Yoongi ternyata lebih besar dari yang dia perkirakan.

Namjoon yang sedari tadi melihat Yoongi dan Jimin hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya. 'apa yang terjadi disini? Kenapa mereka saling mengenal? tunggu.. jangan bilang mereka.. ' pikir Namjoon dalam hati. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa Jungkook sudah ada dibelakangnya dan membidik jantung Namjoon. Tiba-tiba, terdengar teriakan yang cukup keras.

 **"JANGAN KAU BUNUH DIA KEPARAT!"**

Namjoon berbalik dan mendapati Jin yang tertusuk anak panah Jungkook, tepat di jantungnya. Jin berusaha menahan panah itu agar tidak mengenai Namjoon, kemudian dia jatuh tepat di pelukan Namjoon. "J-jin hyung.. apa yang.." gumam Namjoon, dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Nam..joon.. maafkan aku.." ujar Jin terbata-bata. "h-hyung.." ujar Namjoon sambil mengelus pipi Jin. Jin tersenyum, "tetaplah hidup untukku..ne.." gumam Jin dan dia menghembuskan nafas terkhirnya. Namjoon shock dan memeluk Jin.

Sementara itu Yoongi yang melihat pun ikut shock. Sebelum dia sempat menghampiri Namjoon, dia sudah ditarik duluan oleh Jimin. "yak! Kau mau membawaku kemana?!" teriak Yoongi. Jimin tidak menjawab dan tetap melesat sambil membawa Yoongi.

Namjoon yang meratapi kematian Jin langsung berdiri dan mencari keberadaan Duisternis yang memanah Jin tadi. Itu mudah baginya karena kemampuan penglihatan Namjoon lumayan tinggi. Dengan cepat dia langsung menemukan posisi Jungkook dan menangkapnya. Jungkook tidak bisa melawan karena dia kehabisan anak panah dan dia terkena beberapa luka tusuk dari pertarungan sebelumnya. Namjoon langsung membawa Jungkook ke penjara kastil. Jungkook diborgol dengan borgol khusus yang menahan agar Duisternis tidak bisa menghancurkannya.

"jangan kau pikir ini belas kasihan dariku, aku hanya menawanmu agar kau bisa mati secara perlahan disini" ujar Namjoon sinis sambil menendang wajah Jungkook. Kemudian dia menutup pintu penjara dan berjalan keluar. Tiba-tiba, dia sudah dihadang oleh Taehyung yang terlihat murka.

"hei, mencari kekasihmu?" Tanya Namjoon santai. Taehyung menggertakkan giginya, "dimana Jungkook? Dimana kau menahannya keparat!" teriak Taehyung. "whoa santai, aku akan memberitahukannya padamu. Asalkan kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku" ujar Namjoon. "aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main. Cepat beritahu aku dimana Jungkook!" teriak Taehyung. "aku tidak main-main. Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya, aku akan membunuhnya sekarang juga.." sahut Namjoon dingin.

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya, kemudian menghela nafas. "ck, baiklah. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Taehyung. Namjoon tersenyum licik. "temukan Yoongi dan Jimin, bawa mereka kesini.." ujar namjoon. Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya, "untuk apa kau ingin aku membawa mereka kesini?" Tanya Taehyung.

Namjoon tersenyum, "aku yakin kau pasti tahu dengan ' _The Curses_ ' .." ujar Namjoon. Taehyung membelalakkan matanya, "tunggu dulu, maksudmu.. mereka.." gumamnya terbata-bata. "ya, kau bisa melakukannya untukku kan?" Tanya Namjoon. Taehyung mengangguk, "baiklah. Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk mengembalikan Jungkook atau aku akan memenggal kepalamu.." geram Taehyung. Dia langsung melesat meninggalkan Namjoon. " _well,_ kurasa sejarah akan terulang lagi.." gumam Namjoon.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ akhirnya chapter 3 publish ~'3'~ maaf buat yang udah nunggu, gue berusaha ngetik dengan kecepatan kilat dan buat yang ngomong FFnya pendek ini udah dipanjangin kok.. dikit :v maaf kalau masih ada kesalahan dalam letak penulisan atau alurnya rada aneh, soaanya ini ngebut banget nyelesaiinnya :3 _Lastly, mind to review?_

 _Regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


	5. Chapter 4- The prophecy

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dragoste Eterna**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/comfort

ON-GOING

cast:

\- Min Yoongi (BTS SUGA)

\- Park Jimin (BTS JIMIN)

\- Other BTS Members

\- Other Kpop idol

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **"kalian tidak boleh saling jatuh cinta" bagaimana jika kami melanggarnya?**

Chapter 4- The Prophecy

Screaming Woods, England- 12 Maret 1930

"Hahh… Hahh.." Jimin terengah saat memasuki hutan. Dia memang pernah berlari lebih jauh dan lebih lama dari ini, tetapi berlari sambil membawa seseorang itu jauh lebih melelahkan terutama jika orang itu terus memberontak. Yoongi melihat Jimin yang mulai kelelahan dan langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jimin. dia berdiri dan langsung menampar Jimin. saking kerasnya, Jimin sampai jatuh tersungkur dan di pipinya ada bekas tamparan yang sangat jelas.

"sudah puas? Kau puas membunuh teman-temanku? Kau puas membunuh kaumku? Kau pasti tidak tahu rasanya kehilangan seorang sahabat yang sudah kau anggap keluarga.. DAN AKU TIDAK INGIN DITOLONG OLEHMU! KUKIRA AKU BISA MEMPERCAYAIMU, DAN INI BALASANNYA! KAU PEMBUNUH KEJI!" teriak Yoongi sambil melampiaskan seluruh kemarahan dan kesedihannya pada Jimin.

Yoongi menendang, memukul, dan melukai sekujur tubuh Jimin. Jimin sama sekali tidak membalas, dia hanya terdiam dan sesekali meringis saat mendapat serangan yang cukup keras dari Yoongi. Setelah beberapa menit dan tubuh Jimin dipenuhi oleh luka dan lebam, Yoongi berhenti. Dia menarik nafas dan menatap benci kearah Jimin.

"sudah selesai _sweetheart?"_ Tanya Jimin sambil tersenyum. "kau.. bisa-bisanya kau masih tersenyum disaat aku sedang hancur begini. Kau puas melihatku tersiksa hah?!" geram Yoongi sambil menendang perut Jimin. Jimin meringis kesakitan, kemudian mencoba untuk berdiri dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi sontak mundur untuk menghindari Jimin, tetapi Jimin lebih cepat. Dia langsung menarik tangan Yoongi dan memeluknya. "apa yang- lepaskan aku keparat!" teriak Yoongi sambil memberontak. Tidak menghiraukan perkataan Yoongi, Jimin malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Perlahan-lahan Yoongi berhenti memberontak.

"hyung, aku tahu kau merasa kehilangan.. tetapi bukan cuma kau yang merasakannya. Aku tahu perasaan saat sahabatmu mati meninggalkanmu, bahkan saat keluargamu mati didepan matamu sendiri. Kau tidak sendirian hyung" gumam Jimin. Yoongi hanya terdiam.

"alasanku menyelamatkanmu, karena aku menyayangimu dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu..asalkan kau hidup, itu saja sudah cukup bagiku" ujar Jimin. Yoongi kaget mendengar perkataan Jimin barusan. 'namja ini.. menyayangiku?' pikirnya. "tapi-" Jimin langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan mengulurkan pistol milik Yoongi yang sempat diambilnya dari saku Yoongi, "kalau kau ingin balas dendam.. bunuh saja aku" ujar Jimin.

"m-mwo? Kau bercanda kan?" Tanya Yoongi. Jimin menggeleng dan memberikan pistol itu pada Yoongi. "bunuh saja aku, kalau itu memang keinginanmu. Aku tidak akan menyesali apapun.." ujar Jimin. dia kembali duduk dan memejamkan matanya, menunggu saat-saat dirinya untuk mati. Yah, dia tidak akan menyesali apapun karena setidaknya dia mati ditangan orang yang paling disayanginya.

Tiba-tiba, Jimin merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan dia membuka matanya. Yang terlihat pertama kali adalah Yoongi yang memeluknya dan Jimin bisa merasakan bajunya yang sedikit basah, Yoongi menangis. "h-hyung?" ujar Jimin agak shock, masalahnya ini pertama kalinya Yoongi menangis didepannya.

"kau bodoh.. memangnya aku bisa membunuh seseorang yang sudah menyelamatkanku?! Dasar payah.." Gumam Yoongi sambil terus terisak. Jimin memberanikan diri untuk memeluknya dan mengelus rambut Yoongi, berusaha menenangkan namja yang lebih tua darinya itu. "yang terpenting sekarang kau aman hyung, aku ada disampingmu" gumam Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Yoongi mendorong paksa Jimin agar lepas dari pelukannya dan dia menghapus air matanya. "jangan katakan pada siapapun soal ini, arra?!" ancam Yoongi yang terlihat sangat lucu dimata Jimin. "aku mengerti _Sweetheart_ " ujar Jimin sambil terkekeh sementara Yoongi hanya mendengus.

Jimin berusaha berdiri tetapi luka dan lebam yang dibuat Yoongi membuatnya sulit untuk bergerak. Yoongi hanya menatap Jimin datar, kemudian dia bergerak dan memapah Jimin. "kajja.." gumam Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum, sebenarnya luka di tubuhnya tidak terlalu sakit tapi dia sengaja berpura-pura kesakitan. Tidak ada salahnya kan melihat sisi manis dari (calon) pacarmu sendiri?

"aigoo, tumben sekali hyung mau membantuku" goda Jimin, sementara yang digoda hanya memasang wajah datar. "jangan berharap terlalu tinggi bocah, aku hanya membantu karena merasa bersalah" ujar Yoongi ketus. "merasa bersalah atau ada perasaan lain hm?" goda Jimin lagi. "diam atau kulempar kau sampai ke Alaska.." geram Yoongi. Jimin tertawa,"arraseo.. dasar Tsundere" kekeh jimin. "apa katamu?!" teriak Yoongi. Jimin tertawa makin kencang karena tingkah Yoongi yang seperti gadis PMS.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, mereka sampai di sebuah desa yang berada ditengah-tengah hutan itu. Tetapi keadaan desa ini agak aneh, tidak ada seorangpun yang terlihat. Padahal biasanya desa manusia akan ramai, tapi desa ini benar-benar sepi dan menampakkan aura misterius yang mencekam.

Tiba-tiba, Yoongi melihat seorang namja yang memakai jubah hitam. Yoongi sebenarnya tidak ingin mendekatinya karena ragu, tapi dia butuh bantuan untuk mengobati Jimin. "permisi.." gumam Yoongi sambil mendekati namja itu. " _I've been expecting you. Hello Yoongi hyung.._ " gumam namja itu sambil memandang wajah Yoongi. " menunggu kami? dari mana kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Yoongi. "akan kujelaskan nanti, sekarang ikut aku. Kau mau mengobati Jimin hyung kan? Kurasa aku bisa membantumu" ujar namja misterius itu sambil berjalan. Yoongi mengikutinya dengan susah payah karena disaat seperti ini Jimin malah tertidur dan Yoongi terpaksa menggendongnya.

Namja misterius itu berjalan semakin jauh dari desa, sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah gubuk kecil. Namja misterius itu membuka pintu dan membantu Yoongi mengangkat Jimin. Jimin dibaringkan di tempat tidur yang berada didalam gubuk tersebut, lalu namja itu memeriksa Jimin dengan seksama. "kutebak pasti kalian bertengkar tadi, pukulanmu benar-benar membuatnya terluka parah" kekeh namja itu sementara Yoongi merasa malu. Yoongi penasaran dengan namja yang saat ini sedang memeriksa Jimin, dia lebih pendek darinya dan memiliki wajah yang nyaris sama persis dengannya tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya penasaran.

"kau pasti bingung kenapa aku bisa mengenal kalian berdua, iya kan hyung?" Tanya namja itu. Yoongi kaget," kau bisa membaca pikiranku? Seingatku manusia tidak bisa membaca pikiran.." gumam Yoongi. Namja itu hanya terkekeh. "yah, bisa dibilang ya dan tidak. kalian juga akan tau nanti.. namaku Woozi, jika kau ingin tahu.." ujar namja itu. Yoongi mengernyit, nama itu sepertinya tidak asing baginya. dia seperti pernah mendengarnya entah dimana.

Woozi terus bekerja menangani Jimin. setelah lukanya dibersihkan dan diberi sedikit tanaman herbal, Woozi merapalkan sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti Yoongi. Ajaibnya, luka Jimin langsung menutup dan lebamnya mulai hilang. Yoongi terkejut, dia ingat siapa Woozi. "bukannya.. kau yang dulu meramalkan tentang _The Curse_?" Tanya Yoongi. "ah, kau menyadarinya. kalian menyebutnya _The Curse_? Memang aku yang meramalkan itu" ujar Woozi sambil tersenyum. Yoongi shock, masalahnya itu sudah terjadi sekitar puluhan tahun yang lalu dan Yoongi tahu bahwa Woozi adalah salah satu _Great Wizard_ Consociato Nationum. Yoongi mengira Woozi pasti sudah tua, bahkan mungkin sudah meninggal. dia tidak menyangka bahwa Woozi jauh lebih muda darinya.

"aku menggunakan _Time Travel_ karena itulah aku tidak pernah tua hyung" gumam Woozi yang membuat Yoongi kaget. "kau membaca pikiranku lagi.." gerutunya, sementara Woozi hanya tertawa. "aku memang meramalkan tentang _The Curse,_ tetapi Consociato Nationum yang saat itu mendengar ramalanku hanya mendengarkan sebagian dan mereka langsung mengambil tindakan yang gegabah.." ujar Woozi muram.

"jadi semua kekacauan itu hanya setengah dari ramalanmu?" Tanya Yoongi. Woozi mengangguk," mereka belum mengetahui bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar dari _The Curse_ " sahut Woozi. "sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar?" Tanya Yoongi. Dia benar-benar penasaran tentang apa yang akan terjadi, apakah sesuatu itu akan lebih buruk? Atau justru sebaliknya?

"kau mau mendengarnya hyung?" Tanya Woozi. "a-aku? Kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Yoongi shock. Woozi tersenyum, "karena ramalan itu ada hubungannya denganmu dan Jimin hyung" ujar Woozi. Yoongi menelan ludahnya, kenapa dia dan Jimin?

Setelah beberapa menit, Yoongi menghela nafasnya. "baiklah, tapi tunggu sampai Jimin bangun. Aku tidak mau hanya aku yang mengetahuinya jika itu menyangkut kami berdua" ujar Yoongi. "tidak perlu menunggu, aku sudah bangun kok" ujar Jimin malas. Yoongi langsung menatap Jimin yang balas memandangnya disertai senyuman lembut. Yoongi langsung mengalihkan pandangan sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

Woozi yang melihat semuanya hanya tertawa geli melihat dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya itu canggung satu sama lain. 'ternyata mereka dulu seperti ini..' pikir Woozi. "baiklah, apa kalian siap mendengarnya?" Tanya Woozi. Jimin dan Yoongi mengangguk, saatnya mereka mendengar apa yang nantinya akan menjadi takdir mereka. Entah itu baik ataupun buruk, mereka akan tetap menjalaninya.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ gue tau updatenya telat, maaf T-T soalnya tiba-tiba lagi ilang mood dan ga ada ide buat tulisan soal ramalannya.. niatnya mau dibikin kayak semacam puisi (ngerti kan maksud gue? ga ngerti ya rapopo T-T) tapi gue ga becus bikin puisi, lihat aja lah di chapt selanjutnya kayak gimana. soal romance, maaf klo garing banget, efek jones jadi nyesek sendiri nulisnya wkwk *ditabo reader* maaf klo chapt sebelumnya ternyata lebih pendek, gue kira udah agak lebih panjang pas dicek di word. gue hanya seonggok (?) manusia yang menjadi MinYoon hard shipper.. _Lastly, Mind To Review?_

 _Rgeards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


	6. Chapter 5- Our Destiny

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dragoste Eterna**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/comfort

ON-GOING

cast:

\- Min Yoongi (BTS SUGA)

\- Park Jimin (BTS JIMIN)

\- Other BTS Members

\- Other Kpop idol

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **Little warning: semi-NC, jangan dibaca pas puasa ya ^^**

 **"kalian tidak boleh saling jatuh cinta" bagaimana jika kami melanggarnya?**

Chapter 5- Our Destiny

"baiklah…" ujar Woozi sambil berdehem. Yoongi dan Jimin memperhatikan dengan wajah yang sangat tegang dan khawatir, sehingga Woozi sampai tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "santai saja hyung, kalian tidak perlu tegang begitu" kekeh Woozi. Jimin menghela nafas dan Yoongi langsung sok tenang. "siapa yang tegang, wajahku begitu akrena aku terlalu penasaran tahu..." gumam Yoongi. "tsunderemu keluar lagi hyung" goda Jimin yang dihadiahi jitakan 'sayang' dari Yoongi.

"oke, sebelumnya.. apa kalia tahu kenapa Consociato Nationum membuat peraturan bahwa Vypnout dan Duisternis tidak boleh saling jatuh cinta?" Tanya Woozi. Mereka berdua langsung menggeleng, "kukira itu hanyalah peraturan konyol yang dibuat Consociato Nationum agar kami tetap bermusuhan.." ujar Jimin tenang. Woozi menggeleng," peraturan itu dibuat karena berhubungan dengan ramalan. Kalian pasti tidak tahu jika dulu saat Vypnout dan Duisternis baru muncul di permukaan bumi, kalian sebenarnya saling hidup berdampingan dan tidak membenci seperti sekarang ini" ujar Woozi. Jimin dan Yoongi kaget, bahkan Yoongi benar-benar shock sampai wajah swagnya hilang dan berganti dengan mulut yang mengaga lebar dan mata yang melotot (silahkan dibayangkan sendiri).

"tunggu dulu, Vypnout dan Duisternis hidup berdampingan? Tidak bisa kubayangkan.." ujar Jimin. Yoongi masih tetap terdiam dengan muka shocknya itu. "kenyataannya memang begitu, aku sudah pernah melihatnya sendiri. Yoongi hyung,awas ada lalat masuk" ujar Woozi sambil terkekeh melihat Yoongi. Yoongi langsung tersadar dan kembali memasang wajah cool.

"lalu, kenapa kami bisa bermusuhan?" Tanya Yoongi. Woozi menghela nafas," semuanya karena ramalan. Aku memberitahu Consociato Nationum bahwa kalian nantinya akan mulai bermusuhan karena suatu hal. Mereka awalnya tidak percaya, tetapi setelah itu menjadi kenyataan mereka jadi percaya dan sering bertanya kepadaku apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya" ujarnya. "maksudmu kejadian dimana Duisternis pertama kali memangsa Vypnout?" Tanya Jimin ragu. Woozi mengangguk.

"lalu apa hubungannya dengan peraturan itu?" Tanya Yoongi. "aku baru mau membahasnya. Saat itu aku memberitahu Consociato Nationum bahwa akan ada seorang Duisternis yang jatuh cinta pada seorang Vypnout. Sayangnya saat itu terjadi, mereka akan membawa kehancuran di muka bumi kecuali jika mereka dipisahkan karena itulah Consociato Nationum membuat peraturan itu. Sayangnya ramalanku menjadi kenyataan.." kata Woozi. "pasangan itu.. dari Duisternis yang bernama Jung Hoseok" gumam Jimin. "dan Vypnout yang bernama Hong Jisoo" ujar Yoongi. "yah, dua orang itu kabur dan mereka berniat menyatukan kedua ras sekali lagi, sayangnya mereka salah jalan dan justru nyaris menghancurkan dunia" ujar Woozi.

"lalu, apa hubungannya dengan kami?" Tanya Jimin. Woozi tersenyum, "tidakkah kalian berfikir situasi kalian sekarang ini mirip dengan mereka?" Tanya Woozi. Jimin terdiam. 'jadi kami akan menjadi seperti mereka?' pikir Jimin. "tenang saja, takdir kalian berbeda dengan mereka berdua.. justru kalian diramalkan akan membawa kedamaian jika disatukan" sahut Woozi.

"tunggu dulu, kenapa harus aku dengan Yoongi hyung?" Tanya Jimin. "kalian juga akan tahu nanti, sampai saat itu.. kalian harus belajar untuk bisa mempercayai dan selalu bekerja sama. Semoga kalian berhasil, aku mempercayai kalian.. eomma, appa.." ujar Woozi, kemudian dia menghilang meninggalkan secarik kertas. Jimin mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

 _Kalian bisa menggunakan gubuk ini untuk sementara waktu, banyak orang yang berfikir bahwa kalian akan mengulang kembali sejarah The Curse jadi akan ada baiknya bila kalian bersembunyi disini. Menyamarlah menjadi manusia dan berbaur, aku yakin kalian tidak akan ketahuan. Semoga berhasil dan sampai jumpa.._

 _Woozi_

Jimin menunjukkan kertas itu pada Yoongi dan menghela nafas," kita tidak ada pilihan lain hyung" ujarnya. Yoongi hanya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "hyung,gwenchana?" Tanya Jimin sambil memegang bahu Yoongi. Yoongi terlihat pucat dan shock. Jimin langsung memeluk Yoongi, secara insting dia merasa bahwa hyung kesayangannya ini butuh perlindungannya. "kau dengar apa kata Woozi, takdir kita berbeda dengan mereka.. tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu hyung" ujar Jimin sambil mengusap rambut Yoongi.

"menurutmu.. semua itu benar?" Tanya Yoongi. "entahlah, aku tidak percaya ramalan. Tapi jika kita memang ditakdiran bersama, maka aku akan percaya" ujar Jimin. Yoongi langsung mendorong pelan badan Jimin. "cih siapa juga yang mau bersamamu, anak itu mengada-ada saja.." gumam Yoongi sambil mengalihkan pandangan karena wajahnya kembali memerah.

Jimin tersenyum, lalu kembali mendekati Yoongi. Yoongi langsung mundur kerena kaget, sayangnya dia terpojok. Posisi yang sangat menguntungkan, setidaknya untuk Jimin. "kau yakin tidak mau bersamaku hm?" Tanya Jimin sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Yoongi yang semakin memerah. "te-tentu saja, dasar bodoh" protes Yoongi, padahal hatinya berkata hal yang sebaliknya.

"hmm.. bagimana jika aku memaksamu?" Tanya Jimin sambil mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya. Yoongi menelan ludah gugup, "coba saja kalau bisa.." gumam Yoongi. "aku tidak akan segan-segan kalau begitu.." gumam Jimin, kemudian dia mulai mencium bibir Yoongi. Dengan posisi Yoongi yang sekarang ini sedang terpojok, tentu saja namja yang lebih tua darinya itu kesulitan untuk memberontak.

Jimin awalnya hanya menempelkan bibirnya, kemudian dia mulai melumat bibir Yoongi yang menurutnya terasa lembut dan manis. Dia memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Yoongi dan mulai bergulat dengan lidah Yoongi. Tangannya mulai merambat masuk ke baju Yoongi, sementara Yoongi yang awalnya memberontak mulai menikmati perlakuan Jimin padanya.

Ssetelah beberapa menit, Yoongi memukul pelan dada Jimin tanda dia kehabisan nafas. Jimin melepaskan ciumannya dengan tidak rela dan melihat pemandangan nista yang sempat dibayangkannya saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Yoongi. Namja itu terlihat menawan dimatanya, dengan wajah memerah dan saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Yoongi terengah karena ciuman panas tadi, kemudian mengeluarkan tenaga yang tersisa untuk menampar wajah Jimin. "itu yang kau sebut memaksa? Payah sekali.. " ujar Yoongi sinis dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Jimin tersenyum dan kembali memojokkan Yoongi.

"mau dilanjutkan _Sweetheart?_ Sepertinya kau menikmati ini.." gumam Jimin dengan suara berat sambil mencium pipi Yoongi dan mengelus _Junior_ Yoongi yang mulai menegang. Yoongi menelan ludahnya gugup, 'anak ini.. kenapa dia bisa sangat seduktif seperti ini" pikir Yoongi.

Tiba-tiba, Jimin mengangkat Yoongi dan menghempaskannya ke ranjang. Dia menindih Yoongi dan mulai menciumi tengkuk Yongi, "kau terlalu lama menjawab. maaf jika kau tidak bisa berjalan besok" sahut Jimin sementara Yoongi hanya bisa pasrah, toh dia juga sebenarnya menginginkan ini. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang dan tak terlupakan bagi mereka berdua.

Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari gubuk Woozi sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama sambil sesekali terkekeh. "ya ampun, tidak kusangka pertemuan mereka dulu lucu sekali. Sepertinya aku memang berbakat menjadi _match maker_. Semoga berhasil appa, jangan membuat eomma terlalu kesakitan ya" kekehnya, kemudian mulai merapalkan mantra dan menghilang. Sayangnya, bukan hanya Woozi yang saat itu memperhatikan Jimin dan Yoongi. "dia benar, mereka akan mengulangi sejarah itu lagi. Ck, akan kupastikan kalian berpisah.." gumam seseorang yang saat itu sedang memperhatikan Jimin dan Yoongi dengan penuh kebencian, lalu menghilang ditelan malam.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ maaf klo chapter ini pendek, ngebut banget ngerjainnya jadi yang ada di otak langsung ditulis. gue awalnya bingung hobie enakan dikopelin sama siapa.. dan gue dapet saran dari temen fb kenapa ga sama Joshua seventeen aja, gue mikir pas juga mumpung udah ada woozi di cerita ini jadi sekalian aja ditambahin satu lagi member seventeen. dan muup klo NC gagal, gue ga bakan bikin NC walaupun pernah baca wkwk. _Lastly, Mind to review?_

 _Regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


	7. Chapter 6- Heart, Courage, Wisdom

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dragoste Eterna**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/comfort

ON-GOING

cast:

\- Min Yoongi (BTS SUGA)

\- Park Jimin (BTS JIMIN)

\- Other BTS Members

\- Other Kpop idol

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **"kalian tidak boleh saling jatuh cinta" bagaimana jika kami melanggarnya?**

Chapter 6- Heart, Courage, Wisdom

Pluckley Village, Screaming Woods, England- 01 Agustus 1930

Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu sejak Jimin dan Yoongi bertemu dengan Woozi dan mengetahui takdir mereka. Mereka sudah bisa berbaur dengan manusia tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan, bahkan mereka sering mendapat informasi dari ras lain yang juga tinggal di desa itu.

Mereka mengetahui bahwa semenjak mereka tinggal di desa, telah terjadi peperangan besar antara Vypnout dan Duisternis. Ketua Vypnout yaitu Namjoon telah berubah menjadi seorang dictator dan memaksa para Vypnout untuk bangkit dan melawan Duisternis. Kelompok Duisternis tentu saja kesulitan melawan karena ketua mereka, Jimin sekarang menghilang. Dan itu membuat Jimin merasa tidak enak, tetapi dia lebih memikirkan Yoongi yang sekarang ini resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Tentu saja cara Jimin untuk menembak Yoongi sangat tidak elit, yaitu hanya bertanya 'hyung, kau mau kan jadi kekasihku?' dan hanya dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Yoongi. Mereka memang pasangan yang tidak romantis sama sekali.

"aku pulang hyung.." ujar Jimin sambil menaruh belanjaannya di meja. Jimin baru pulang dari pasar setelah diancam Yoongi tidak akan memberikan 'jatah' jika tidak mau berbelanja. "hmm.." jawab Yoongi yang masih berkutat dengan masakannya. Jimin yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum, Yoongi manis sekali jika sedang memasak.

"kekasihmu baru saja pulang dan hanya itu reaksimu?" sahut Jimin sinis, dia sebenarnya tidak marah tapi dia sengaja begitu agar bisa melihat Yoongi yang kesal akibat perbuatannya. "memangnya aku harus menyambutmu seperti di opera sabun hah?" Tanya Yoongi tak kalah sinis, sementara Jimin terkekeh.

Jimin mendekati Yoongi, lalu memeluk pinggangnya. "hyung, kenapa kau galak sekali sih? Tidak sesuai dengan wajah imutmu ini" gumam Jimin dengan nada manja sambil mencubit pipi Yoongi. "sekali lagi kau bilang begitu, pisau ini menancap di tenggorokanmu" ancam Yoongi sambil menodongkan pisau yang dipakainya kearah Jimin dan membuatnya mundur karena takut. 'kenapa aku suka dengan namja galak ini ya' pikir Jimin.

Setelah Yoongi selesai memasak, dia langsung menyambar _coat_ yang tadi dipakai Jimin. "kau mau keluar hyung?" Tanya Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk, "aku akan kembali secepatnya" ujar Yoongi sambil tersenyum tipis, kemudian berjalan keluar. Jimin mulai menyantap makanan yang dibuat Yoongi. Rasanya enak seperti biasa, tetapi Jimin merasa ada yang tidak beres. Dia merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Yoongi, tetapi Jimin tidak ingin terlalu mengkhawatirkan Yoongi karena Yoongi jauh lebih kuat dari yang dia kira.

Sementara itu, Yoongi sedang mencari jamur di tengah hutan sambil sesekali memikirkan jamur beracun apa yang harus diberikan pada Jimin. tentu saja dia hanya bercanda, mana mungkin dia ingin membunuh kekasihnya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang menusuk punggungnya cukup dalam hingga menembus perutnya. Yoongi tahu itu Vypnout, karena senjata yang digunakannya membuat Yoongi langsung terluka cukup parah. Yoongi jatuh sambil memegangi lukanya. Orang yang menusuknya langsung berdiri didepannya dan hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin penuh kebencian. Yoongi mendongak dan melihat siapa orang yang menusuknya, dia terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa dia adalah Taehyung.

"hai Yoongi hyung.." gumam Taehyung dingin. "kau.. bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku" rintih Yoongi. "tidak mudah, aku agak kesulitan melacak kalian berdua. Untungnya kalian tidak pergi terlalu jauh" ujar Taehyung santai. "apa maumu?" Tanya Yoongi sambil terus meringis. Taehyung langsung mengangkat tubuh Yoongi, "simple. Aku ingin memisahkanmu dengan Jimin, lalu aku akan menyelamatkan Jungkook" sahut Taehyung sambil membawa Yoongi menjauhi hutan.

 _At Vypnout Hideout.._

Namjoon menunggu kedatangan Taehyung yang katanya berhasil menangkap Yoongi. Senyum kemenangan tecetak jelas diwajahnya. Tidak lama, Taehyung masuk sambil membawa Yoongi. Taehyung langsung menghempaskan badan Yoongi ke lantai kastil yang dingin, "sudah kubawa temanmu.. sekarang lepaskan Jungkook" geram Taehyung. "whoa, tenang dulu. Kubilang _bawa keduanya_ bukan _bawa salah satunya_ kan?" sahut Namjoon santai. Taehyung menggertakkan giginya, "soal Jimin.. aku sudah menghubungi Consociato Nationum dan memberitahukan lokasi Jimin. dia akan langsung ditangkap dan dibuang ke Rechtszaal" ujarnya.

Namjoon mengernyit, "lumayan juga idemu" gumamnya. "aku tidak peduli, cepat lepaskan Jungkook keparat!" teriak Taehyung. Namjoon tersenyum, "setelah kupikir-pikir, kurasa lebih baik dia mati membusuk dipenjara. Penjaga, bawa dia keluar" ujar Namjoon tenang. Penjaga langsung menyeret keluar Taehyung yang sudah meneriakkan sumpah serapahnya pada Namjoon.

"sialan kau Namjoon.. apa yang membuatmu berubah menjadi separah ini" gumam Yoongi. Namjoon melihat kearah Yoongi dengan tatapan dingin,"ah benar juga. Aku nyaris melupakanmu" gumam Namjoon sambil berjalan kearah Yoongi. Dia memandang Yoongi dengan tatapan menghina, kemudian menendang perut Yoongi yang terluka. Yoongi terhempas beberapa meter dengan darah yang bercucuran.

"heh, setidaknya aku bisa menghentikan The Curse sebelum terjadi.." gumam Namjoon, kemudian menjambak rambut Yoongi dan menyeretnya ke penjara. Dia membuka pintu penjara dan menghempaskan Yoongi. "jangan diambil hati hyung, aku hanya menjalankan tugas" ujar Namjoon sambil tersenyum sinis, kemudian menutup pintu penjara.

Yoongi meringis memegangi lukanya, kemudian teringat dengan Jimin. dia mendengar bahwa Jimin akan ditangkap Consociato Nationum dan dibuang ke Rechtszaal. Tentu saja dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi pada Jimin. dia ingin Jimin selamat, walaupun dirinya sendiri harus mati ditangan salah satu orang yang paling dipercaya olehnya yaitu Namjoon. "Jiminnie.." rintih Yoongi.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar pekikan tertahan dari sudut penjara. Yoongi menoleh dan melihat ada seorang namja yang sedang diikat dengan rantai yang dia kenali sebagai rantai pengikat Duisternis. "kau.. kenal Jimin hyung?" Tanya namja itu. Yoongi mengangguk, "kau.. Jungkook?" Tanya Yoongi. "ya, kau pasti tahu dari Taetae hyung.." gumam Jungkook sambil tersenyum tipis. Yoongi langsung bergerak dengan susah payah kearah Jungkook dan mencoba melepas rantainya. Memang membutuhkan tenaga, tetapi Yoongi berhasil melepas rantai Jungkook.

Jungkook langsung menatap Yoongi, "kenapa kau menolongku?" Tanya Jungkook. Yoongi tersenyum, "teman Jimin temanku juga. Dan aku yakin Taehyung pasti melakukan ini demi menyelamatkanmu, jadi setidaknya dia berhutang padaku" kekeh Yoongi. Jungkook langsung menatap luka Yoongi, "dia melukaimu? Maaf.." gumam Jungkook.

"tidak apa-apa, sekarang yang harus kita pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini. Seingatku ada saluran dimana kita bisa langsung keluar.." gumam Yoongi sambil mulai meraba dinding dan mengabaikan lukanya. Jungkook meringis," kau serius tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jungkook. Yoongi mengangguk.

Yoongi terus meraba-raba dinding dan akhirnya menemukan saluran yang dimaksud. Dia langsung mencopot penutup saluran dan mulai merangkak masuk. "ayo Jungkook, kita keluar dari tempat sialan ini" teriak Yoongi. Jungkook menurut dan mulai mengikuti Yoongi.

Sementara itu, Jimin masih menunggu Yoongi dengan perasaan gelisah. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan kekasihnya itu belum pulang. "cukup sudah, lebih baik aku mencarinya" gumam Jimin sambil berjalan keluar. Saat membuka pintu, Jimin sudah dihadang oleh dua orang bertudung. Dari lencana yang ada di tudung mereka, Jimin tahu mereka dari Consociato Nationum. "selamat malam, Jimin ssi. Bisakah anda ikut dengan kami sekarang?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka. ' _shit,_ kenapa firasatku selalu benar disaat seperti ini..' pikir Jimin.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ hueheheh update lagi ^^ selamat idul fitri bagi yang merayakannya, btw bagi thr boleh kan? *ditabok readers* maaf klo akhir-akhir ini gue banyak typo, kadang kinerja tangan ga secepat kinerja otak jadi ga bisa nyeimbangin wkwk btw konflik udah mulai muncul ke permukaan, maaf klo penjabarannya kurang jelas :3 maaf klo chapternya pendek, berusaha dipanjangin tapi kadang mentok mau manjanginnya jadi yah cuma bisa segini ^^ _Lastly, Mind To Review?_

 _Regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


	8. Chapter 7- Problem

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dragoste Eterna**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/comfort

ON-GOING

cast:

\- Min Yoongi (BTS SUGA)

\- Park Jimin (BTS JIMIN)

\- Other BTS Members

\- Other Kpop idol

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **"kalian tidak boleh saling jatuh cinta" bagaimana jika kami melanggarnya?**

Chapter 7- Problem

Jimin benar-benar panic sekarang. Dua orang dari Consociato Nationum datang dan memintanya untuk ikut dengan mereka, kalau dia menurut sama saja dia menggali kuburannya sendiri. "bisakah kalian minggir?" Tanya Jimin, sebisa mungkin menekan nada getir di suaranya. Salah satu dari orang bertudung itu tersenyum, "maaf tapi anda harus ikut dengan kami sekarang" ujarnya tenang. "bagaiman jika aku tida mau?" sahut Jimin. "kalau begitu akan kami bawa dengan paksa" ujar mereka sambil mencoba menarik tangan Jimin.

Untung Jimin bisa bereaksi dengan cepat, dia langsung menghindar dan lari kearah jendela. Dengan secepat kilat dia menendang jendela sampai hancur dan berlari kearah hutan."sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini.. Yoongi hyung, dimana kau.." gumam Jimin sambil berusaha mencari Yoongi sekaligus menghindari kejaran Consociato Nationum.

Sementara itu, Yoongi dan Jungkook masih berkutat dengan pelarian mereka. "kau yakin ini jalan yang benar?" Tanya Jungkook. Yoongi mengangguk, "aku masih ingat jalannya. Memang lumayan panjang" ujarnya. Setelah beberapa lama, Yoongi dan Jungkook berhasil keluar. Sayangnya, Namjoon sudah berada didepan mereka dan tersenyum. "wah wah, lihat siapa yang muncul. Mencoba membantu musuh hyung?" Tanya Namjoon. _"oh shit.._ " umpat Yoongi.

"hahh… hahh.." Jimin terengah saking lamanya dia berlari. Consociato Nationum masih mengejarnya, tapi bukan itu yang dikhawatirkannya. Dia mencemaskan Yoongi yang masih belum ditemukannya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah peluru mengenai kakinya dan berhasil membuatnya jatuh. Jimin meringis, peluru ini pasti berisi air suci yang memang menjadi kelemahan Duisternis.

Dua orang bertudung itu membuka tudung mereka dan mendekati Jimin. tentu saja Jimin mengenali mereka, Park Jung Soo dan Kim Jong Hoon yang merupakan salah satu petinggi Consociato Nationum. "kalau begini kau mau ikut dengan kami kan?" Tanya Jungsoo disertai dengan senyum _angelic._ Jimin menghela nafasnya pasrah, 'Yoongi hyung.. semoga kau selamat' pikir Jimin.

"apa yang kau inginkan Namjoon?" geram Yoongi. Namjoon tersenyum, "keinginanku? Aku ingin memisahkanmu dengan si keparat Jimin itu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan The Curse terulang kembali" ujarnya pelan. "aku tahu kau bukan orang yang seperti itu Namjoon.. kau berubah, semuanya karena Jin hyung kan?" Tanya Yoongi. Namjoon menggertakkan giginya,"tahu apa kau… TAHU APA KAU TENTANG ITU KEPARAT!" teriak Namjoon.

"MEMANG BENAR, SEMUA KARENA JIN HYUNG! AKU KEHILANGAN DIA! DAN DISAAT AKU SEDANG BERKABUNG, KAU MALAH MENGHILANG DENGAN MUSUH! INIKAH BALASANMU ATAS SEMUANYA HYUNG?!" teriak Namjoon frustasi. Yoongi terdiam, dia memang bersalah karena tidak bisa menemani Namjoon disaat seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba, Namjoon menendang perut Yoongi sampai dia jatuh tersungkur. Kemudian Namjoon mengeluarkan sebuah belati, bukan belati biasa tetapi belati yang menggunakan bahan kelemahan Vypnout. "kenapa kau bisa memiliki itu.." gumam Yoongi. "persetan dari mana aku mendapatkannya, yang jelas kau akan mati. The Curse tidak akan terjadi dan aku akan dianggap pahlawan. Selamat tinggal hyung" gumam Namjoon sambil mengarahkan belati itu ke jantung Yoongi. "Jimin.. maaf.." gumam Yoongi sambil menutup matanya, menunggu ajal menjemputnya.

Terdengar suara sesuatu yang menancap, tetapi Yoongi tidak merasakan apapun. Apa mungkin dia sudah mati? Yoongi memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata dan melihat Namjoon yang tertancap panah di punggungnya. Panah itu menembus sampai ke dadanya dan nyaris mengenai jantungnya. "apa yang-" gumam Yoongi shock, dan dia langsung melihat Jungkook yang memegang busur. Jungkook langsung menghampiri Yoongi dan memapahnya, "kita harus kabur dari tempat ini" ujar Jungkook sambil mengangkat badan Yoongi dan melesat pergi kearah hutan sementara Namjoon masih meringis memegangi lukanya. "Jeon Jungkook, Min Yoongi.. awas kalian.." geramnya.

Setelah beberapa jam, Jungkook menurunkan Yoongi. Yoongi menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. "kau.. kenapa kau menolongku?" Tanya Yoongi. Jungkook tersenyum, " karena kau menolongku.. dan kudengar dari keparat itu tadi kau bersama Jimin hyung? Karena itulah menurutku kau bisa dipercaya" ujarnya. "kau tidak takut aku dan Jimin bisa saja mengulang kembali The Curse?" Tanya Yoongi.

"tidak. Sejujurnya Jimin hyung sudah memberitahu segalanya padaku, termasuk soal kau" ujar Jungkook santai. "semuanya?" Yoongi melongo. "ya, dan Jimin hyung itu orang yang lumayan dingin bahkan dengan orang yang sudah dekat dengannya. Kalau kau berhasil menarik sisi hangatnya, dia pasti benar-benar mencintaimu. Karena itulah aku percaya pada kalian" sahut Jungkook. Yoongi bisa merasakan wajahnya kembali memerah. 'sialan anak itu..' pikir Yoongi.

"Jungkook?" Tanya seseorang dibalik semak-semak. Dia keluar dari semak-semak dan mendekati Jungkook. "Tae? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Jungkook. Taehyung langsung memeluk Jungkook, "syukurlah kau selamat.." gumamnya. Jungkook tersenyum, "maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir" ujarnya. "err, maaf mengganggu moment kalian.. tapi lebih baik kita kembali ke tempat Jimin, aku mencemaskannya.." ujar Yoongi.

Jungkook mengangguk, "baiklah tapi aku tidak tahu tempatnya" ujarnya. "aku tahu, lebih baik kita cepat pergi sebelum Jimin ditangkap. Ngomong-ngomong, maaf sudah membuatmu terluka hyung" ujar Taehyung. "hm, yang jelas kau berhutang padaku Tae" ujarnya sementara Jungkook tertawa melihat mereka. Jungkook langsung mengangkat Yoongi dan melesat mengikuti Taehyung.

"sialan, lepaskan aku!" teriak Jimin. "cih, sudah tertangkap masih saja memberontak. Atau harus kau kutembak lagi?" geram Jungsoo. Jimin mendecih,"coba saja.." gumamnya. "percuma saja mengancamnya, lebih baik kita berikan hukuman yang sebenarnya" ujar Jonghoon. "apa yang akan kalian lakukan padaku? Kalian mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya Jimin.

"menurutmu kemana semua criminal terburuk dibuang?" ujar Jungsoo santai. Jimin menelan ludahnya, tentu saja dia tahu. "Rechtszaal.." gumamnya. "tepat sekali" ujar Jonghoon. Mereka terus menyeret Jimin sampai mendekati sebuah gerbang. Gerbang itu dijaga oleh anjing berkepala tiga yang sedang tertidur. Anjing itu terbangun saat mendengar suara langkah kaki Jungsoo dan Jonghoon.

"criminal baru lagi?" Tanya anjing itu. Jungsoo mengangguk, "ya. Bisa tolong kau buka pintunya Cerberus?" ujarnya. Cerberus mengangguk, kemudian membuka pintu Rechtszaal. Jonghoon langsung menghempaskan Jimin kedalam Rechtszaal dan menutup pintunya. "sialan, lepaskan aku!" teriak Jimin sambil berusaha membuka pintunya, tapi percuma saja. Pintu itu tidak bisa dibuka dari dalam. "sial, apa ini akhir hidupku?" gumam Jimin sambil menatap sekeliling.

Tempat itu benar-benar gelap, banyak suara tangisan dan ratapan yang terdengar. Perlahan-lahan, Jimin mulai merasakan keputus asaan yang berat. Dia mulai mengingat kembali saat dimana orang tuanya meninggal dalam perang, sahabat-sahabatnya yang berkorban untuknya, bahkan dia bisa melihat Yoongi yang tergeletak berlumuran darah didepannya. "h-hyung? Yoongi hyung?" panggil Jimin. bayangan Yoongi tetap tidak bergerak. "tidak.. ini tidak mungkin" gumam Jimin.

Tiba-tiba, ada seberkas cahaya yang berasal dari dadanya, lebih tepatnya di bagian jantungnya. Cahaya itu memudarkan bayangan Yoongi dan membuat Jimin bisa berfikir jernih. "apa yang terjadi?" gumam Jimin sambil memegang dadanya. "Dragoste eterna.." gumam seseorang. Jimin menyipitkan mata dan melihat seorang namja menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"siapa kau?" Tanya Jimin. namja itu tersenyum lemah. "kau bisa memanggilku Hoseok, Jung Hoseok" ujarnya.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ update lagii ^^ btw ,maaf klo rada loncat ceritanya. soalnya gue pengen gambarin situasi baik dari sisi Jimin maupun sisi Yoongi, maaf klo malah jadi berbelit :v _Lastly, Mind To Review?_

 _Regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


	9. Chapter 8- Hoseok's Story

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dragoste Eterna**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/comfort

ON-GOING

cast:

\- Min Yoongi (BTS SUGA)

\- Park Jimin (BTS JIMIN)

\- Other BTS Members

\- Other Kpop idol

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **"kalian tidak boleh saling jatuh cinta" bagaimana jika kami melanggarnya?**

Chapter 8- Hoseok's Story

Rechtszaal, Unknown- 01 Agustus 1930

"Jung Hoseok? Jung Hoseok yang _Itu_?" Tanya Jimin tidak percaya. Hoseok mengangguk, "ya. Jung Hoseok yang dilempar ke Rechtszaal karena gagal menyelamatkan dunia dan membawa kedamaian" ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Jimin tidak bisa mempercayai matanya. Hoseok sama sekali tidak terlihat tua, bahkan dia terlihat hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Jimin. sulit dipercaya bahwa dia menciptakan tragedy The Curse berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu.

"jangan kaget, disini aliran waktu memang berjalan sangat lambat. Yah kau tidak akan peduli lagi soal waktu jika persaan negative merasukimu" ujar Hoseok. "bagaimana kau tetap bisa berfikir jernih?" Tanya Jimin lagi. Dia benar-benar butuh banyak penjelasan. Hoseok tersenyum dan memegang dadanya, "aku bertahan karena ini, Dragoste Eterna.. "ujarnya. Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya, "Dragoste.. Eterna?" Tanya Jimin. "ah, kurasa kau tidak tahu soal itu. Akan kujelaskan nanti, sebelumnya.. bisakah kau menceritakan tentang bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?" Tanya Hoseok. Jimin menatapnya ragu, kemudian mengangguk.

Jimin menceritakan semuanya, tentang dirinya saat bertemu Yoongi, saat dia membawa Yoongi kabur dari peperangan antara Duisternis dan Vypnout, tentang Woozi, dan saat dia dikejar oleh Consociato Natinum. Hoseok mendengarkan sambil menatap jimin. "dan sialnya mereka menembakku, dan aku diseret kesini.." gumam Jimin mengakhiri ceritanya.

Hoseok mengangguk, "ceritamu.. mirip denganku" gumamnya. Jimin membelalak, "sungguh?" Tanya Jimin. Hoseok menghela nafas. "perbedaannya, dulu kamilah yang menyebabkan peeprangan petama antara Duisternis dan Vypnout. Saat aku dan Jisoo kabur, disaat itulah kami menemukan Dragoste Eterna. Soal Woozi, kami juga mengenalnya. Dialah yang memberitahu kami soal Dragoste Eterna.. sayangnya kami gagal" gumam Hoseok. "Woozi memberitahu kalian soal ini?" Tanya Jimin. Hoseok mengaguk.

Jimin merasakan ada yang janggal soal ini, tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. "kalau aku boleh bertanya.. sebenarnya Dragoste Eterna itu apa?" Tanya Jimin. "ah, aku belum menjelskannya.. baiklah. Dragoste Eterna itu sebenarnya sebuah sihir misterius yang diciptakan oleh leluhur Vypnout dan Duisternis saat mereka pertama kali muncul di muka bumi. Mereka sudah memprediksi bahwa mereka akan menjadi musuh, tetapi mereka memutuskan untuk merahasiakannya. Sihir itu hanya bisa diaktifkan jika Duisternis dan Vypnout saling bermusuhan, dan saat itu telah lahir pasangan dari kedua Ra situ. Sayangnya, konsekuensinya sangat besar. Jikaa berhasil, maka kedamaian akan datang.." ujar Hoseok.

"dan jika gagal?" Tanya Jimin. "jika gagal, kau bisa lihat sendiri. The Curse.. itulah hasilnya" Ujar Hoseok. Jimin menelan ludahnya gugup, "kenapa Woozi memilihku dan Yoongi hyung? Apa mungkin karena kau dan Jisoo sudah gagal? Karena itulah dia mencari bahan percobaan baru.." gumamnya. "aku tidak tahu soal jalan pikiran Woozi, tapi aku tahu dia pasti memilih kalian bukan tanpa alasan. Terlebih lagi kalian sudah mengaktifkan sebagian dari Dragoste Eterna, aku yakin kalian pasti bisa" ujar Hoseok. "maksudmu.. ini?" ujar Jimin sambil memegang dadanya.

"yeah, hanya cinta sejati yang bisa mengaktifkan Dragoste Eterna.. alasan kenapa aku dan Jisoo gagal, karena dia tidak mencintaiku. Kami memang berfikir satu-satunya cara untuk membuat kedamaian adalah dengan Dragoste Eterna, tapi saat itu kami salah perhitungan. Hanya aku yang mencintai Jisoo, dan Jisoo ingin bersamaku hanya karena dia merasa bersalah telah membuat peperangan antara Vypout dan Duisternis. Saat kami menyadarinya, semua sudah terlambat. Kami berdua dibuang kesini, sayangnya Dragoste Eterna yang tidak sempurna hanya bekerja padaku. Sihir ini melindungiku, tapi tidak dengan Jisoo. Dia.. membunuh dirinya sendiri didepan mataku karena depresi" ujar Hoseok sambil tertunduk.

"kenapa kau berfikir kalau Yoongi hyung juga mencintaiku? Aku memang mencintainya, tetapi.. kadang aku tidak yakin tentang perasaanya.." gumam Jimin. Hoseok terseyum, " aku yakin dia mencintaimu, kau harus percaya padanya" ujar Hoseok. "bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?" Tanya Jimin. "kalau dia tidak mencintaimu, tidak mungkin dia sekarang ada disini kan?" gumam Hoseok sambil menunjuk kearah belakangnya. Terdengar suara geraman anjing dari pintu Rechtszaal dan teriakan "buka pintu ini atau kucincang kau!". Tentu saja Jimin mengenali suara itu, itu adalah teriakan Yoongi.

"kurasa peranku disini sudah selesai.. kalau kau memang yakin, pergilah ke HQ Consociato Nationum, disana kau akan menemukan altar untuk mengktifkan Dragoste Eterna sepenuhnya. Ingat, _Dragoste Dincolo De Ura.. Dragoste Dincolo De Tot Ceea Ce.. Dragoste Eterna.._ semoga berhasil.." gumam Hoseok, kemudian kabut mulai muncul dan dia menghilang.

Jimin langsung berlari menuju pintu, yang sedetik kemudian terbuka dengan ledakan yang cukup keras. Jimin terhempas ke belakang pintu dan melihat Yoongi berlari masuk. "Jimin! kau dimana?!" teriak Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum, keluar dari balik pintu dan memeluk Yoongi. "tidak perlu berteriak, aku bisa mendengarmu _Sweetheart.."_ ujarnya santai. Yoongi terdiam, kemudian mulai kehilangan tenaganya. Jimin menahannya dan disaat itulah Jimin melihat Yoongi terluka sangat parah.

"hyung.. apa yang terjadi padamu?" gumam Jimin Shock. "ck, jangan permasalahkan aku. Aku justru mengkhawatirkanmu bodoh.." ujar Yoongi. "aku tidak apa-apa, kejadiannya panjang.. kajja, kita harus mengobatimu sekarang" ujar Jimin sambil mengangkat Yoongi _Bridal Style_. "Jimin.." gumam Yoongi. "hm? Waeyo hyung?" Tanya Jimin. "aku bersyukur.. kau selamat.. dan cepat turunkan aku, aku malu" gumam Yoongi sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan tangan. Jimin terkekeh dan berjalan keluar. Saat itulah dia melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"kalian berdua.. kenapa bisa ada disini?" Tanya Jimin. "kami disini karena Jungkook memaksaku untuk membantu Yoongi hyung" ujar Taehyung santai. "sebenarnya kami sempat kembali ke rumah kalian, tapi kau tidak ada dan Yoongi hyung langsung memaksa untuk kesini padahal dia terluka.." gumam Jungkook. "kalian bisa menjelaskannya nanti, yang jelas kalian bukan musuh. Kajja kita kembali, aku khawatir dengannya.." ujar Jimin sambil menatap Yoongi yang sudah tertidur. Taehyung mendecih, "baru kali ini aku melihatmu lembut begitu. Apa Rechtszaal telah mengubah kepribadianmu sampai kau berubah menjadi _Lovey Dovey idiot_?" ujar Taehyung sinis dan dihadiahi jitakan oleh Jungkook. Mereka melesat menjauhi Rechtszaal sebelum Consociato Nationum menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang kabur dari tempat itu.

Pluckley Village, Screaming Woods, England- 02 Agustus 1930

Setelah mereka sampai di gubuk dan mengobati luka-luka mereka, Jimin menceritakan semua yang dialaminya di Rechtszaal. Jungkook dan Taehyung mendengarkan dengan penuh minat sementara Yoongi masih tertidur. "jadi menurutmu.. kau harus melakukan itu?" Tanya Taehyung. "terdengar mencurigakan bagiku.. bagaimana kalau itu Cuma perangkap?" ujar Jungkook. Jimin berjalan kearah ranjang Yoongi, kemudian duduk di ranjang dan mulai mengelus kepala Yoongi pelan.

"aku juga awalnya tidak yakin. tapi… kalau ada cara agar aku bisa hidup bersama Yoongi hyung dengan damai, apapun akan kulakukan.." gumam Jimin. "itu namanya kau cari mati bodoh.." gumam Taehyung. "yeah, dan lagi bisa saja Yoongi hyung tidak mau melakukan ini" ujar Jungkook.

"kalian pikir aku tidak mau?" sahut Yoongi dengan mata yang masih terpejam. "oh, kau sudah bangun hyung?" Tanya Jimin kaget. "dari tadi aku mendengarkanmu, dan menurutku jika itu yang terbaik.. kita harus melakukannya" ujar Yoongi. Jimin menatapnya ragu,"kau yakin hyung?" Tanya Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum, "selama aku bisa bersamamu.. kurasa aku tidak kebaratan jika harus mati.." gumamnya.

Jimin tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Yoongi, "gomawo hyung.. saranghae" ujar Jimin. "hm.. nado saranghae" gumam Yoongi. "aish, aku merasa seperti menonton opera sabun" celetuk Taehyung. Jungkook menjitak Taehyung, "kau ini benar-benar merusak suasana!" sahut Jungkook sementara Taehyung meringis memegangi kepalanya. Jimin dan Yoongi hanya tertawa melihat mereka, tanpa mengetahui bagaimana nasib mereka selanjutnya.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ maaf klo updatenya telat banget, dan chapter ini agak bingungin. gue ngebut banget buatnya, setelah tahun ajaran baru gue ga bisa terlalu sering ngetik lagi karena yah.. derita anak kelas 3 sma T-T jadi maaf banget klo ni ff mulai update lama, ini juga udah gue ushain buat update secepat mungkin. spoiler dikit, ff ini udah mulai mendekati akhir dan gue berencana buat sequelnya. ada yang setuju? tapi kalaupun ni ff udah selesai mungkin sequelnya agak lama muncul karena gue ada kemungkinan hiatus. _who knows?_ mungkin iya, mungkin juga nggak. _lastly, mind to review?_

 _Regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


	10. Chapter 9- Time To End This

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dragoste Eterna**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/comfort

ON-GOING

cast:

\- Min Yoongi (BTS SUGA)

\- Park Jimin (BTS JIMIN)

\- Other BTS Members

\- Other Kpop idol

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **"kalian tidak boleh saling jatuh cinta" bagaimana jika kami melanggarnya?**

Chapter 9- Time To End This

Pluckley Village, Sreaming Woods, England- 02 Agustus 1930

Malam itu Yoongi benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Setiap kali dia mencoba untuk memejamkan mata, dia selalu melihat bayangan Jimin yang terluka parah dengan beberapa tembakan di sekujur tubuhnya. Yoongi tahu dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi, sejak dulu dia memang bisa melihat masa depan walaupun tidak terlalu akurat.

Yoongi khawatir tentang rencana Jimin untuk menerobos ke HQ Consociato Nationum, memang dia sudah setuju dengan itu tapi tetap saja dia ragu apa mereka bisa kembali dengan selamat dan berhasil.

Bagaimana jika mereka gagal seperti Hoseok dan Jisoo? Bagaimana jika mereka membuat kekacauan yang lebih parah? Bagaimana jika mereka dibuang ke Rechtszaal? Bagaimana jika mereka menerima hukuman yang lebih parah? Dan terlebih lagi, bagaimana jika dia kehilangan Jimin? pikiran itu terus menghantuinya.

Frustasi, yoongi memutuskan untuk keluar dan menenangkan pikirannya. Dia mengendap-endap agar tidak membangunkan Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook. "hyung? Kau tidak tidur?" Tanya Jimin yang membuat Yoongi terlonjak saking kagetnya. "a-aku hanya ingin keluar mencari udara segar.." gumam Yoongi gugup. "hyung, lukamu masih belum pulih. Istirahatlah.." ujar Jimin.

"please Jim, aku tidak akan pergi jauh kok. Aku boleh keluar ya? Please?" sahut Yoongi sambil 'terpaksa' mengeluarkan puppy eyes dan aegyo untuk merayu Jimin agar namja itu mengizinkannya pergi. Jimin menghela nafas, "baiklah.. tapi kali ini aku ikut denganmu. Aku tidak mau kau dalam bahaya lagi" ujar Jimin sambil turun dari tempat tidur.

Mereka berdua berjalan di sekitar desa Pluckley. Desa itu memang lumayan sepi dan menyeramkan saat malam, tapi Jimin dan Yoongi sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan itu. Bulan memancarkan sinar yang terang, sehingga mereka bisa berjalan disekitar desa tanpa harus menggunakan penerangan apapun.

"hyung, kau ingat kan saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Saat itu bulan penuh dan sama cantiknya seperti sekarang.. seperti kau yang masih cantik seperti saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Yah, kau memang selalu cantik dimataku" gombal Jimin. pipi Yoongi memerah, tetapi dia cepat-cepat menutupinya.

"cih gombalanmu garing, dan kau juga masih sama jeleknya seperti saat aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Satu hal lagi, aku ini nmja jadi harusnya kau menyebutku tampan bukan cantik" ujar Yoongi sarkastik. Jimin tertawa, "tsunderemu masih belum hilang rupanya. Aku akan menganggap itu sebagai pujian _Sweetheart_ " ujar Jimin yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan oleh Yoongi.

"da-dasar pendek bodoh.. kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu.." gumam Yoongi. "hmm, kau bilang apa tadi? Aku tidak dengar" ujar Jimin pura-pura tuli. 'dasar mulut sialan. Kau juga sialan Park Jimin' pikir Yoongi. "a-aku bilang, kenapa orang bantet menyebalkan sepertimu bisa ada di dunia ini" ujar Yoongi. Jimin terkekeh dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Yoongi, mencium pipi namja yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"lain kali bersikaplah lebih manis sedikit hyung, wajah imutmu tidak sesuai dengan sifatmu. Yah, aku sebenarnya tidak keberatan sih" kekeh Jimin. muka Yoongi memerah seperti kepiting rebus dan dia langsung menendang -ehem- 'masa depan' Jimin. "akh! Hyuuung!" teriak Jimin sambil memegang 'masa depan' nya yang mungkin sudah jadi telur dadar akibat tendangan maut Yoongi. "te-terlalu cepat 10000 tahun untuk menggodaku bocah!" teriak Yoongi, kemudian dia melesat meningalkan Jimin yang tertatih-tatih mengejarnya.

"aigoo, mereka benar-benar tidak romantis" gumam Taehyung dibalik semak-semak. Ternyata dia dan Jungkook tidak tidur dan justru membuntuti Jimin dan Yoongi yang sedang kencan dimalam hari. "aku setuju, ternyata Jimin hyung lebih menggelikan dari yang kubayangkan. Dan soal Yoongi hyung.. dia menyeramkan" gumam Jungkook sambil bergidik. "lebih baik kita kembali, aku tidak mau jadi sasaran amukan Yoongi hyung" gumam Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk, "aku juga tidak mau" gumamnya. Mereka langsung keluar dari semak-semak dan melesat kearah gubuk secepat mungkin.

Consociato Nationum HQ, Unknown- 19 Agustus 1930

Jimin melihat bangunan Consociato Nationum dengan tatapan miris. Dulu, dia selalu berada disini karena dia adalah _Leader_ dari Duisternis. Sekarang, kentah kenapa dia merasa bersalah telah mengkhianati rasnya, bahkan dia sudah lama menjadi buronan karena dicurigai akan membangkitkan kembali _The Curse._ Jimin benar-benar merasa miris, dulu dia bekerja keras agar bisa menjadi pemimpin yang terbaik. Sekarang dia membuang semuanya.. demi cinta.

Tiba-tiba, Yoongi menggenggam tangan Jimin erat. "kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yoongi. Jimin mengangguk, "yeah.. aku hanya merasa miris melihat bangunan itu sekarang. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang" gumam Jimin. "maafkan aku.. karena menyeretmu sampai sejauh ini" gumam Yoongi sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Jimin tersenyum lembut dan mengecup puncak kepala Yoongi, "aku tidak keberatan.. karena ku menyayangimu" ujarnya.

Yoongi melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan memukul pelan bahu Jimin, "diam kau keparat.." gumam Yoongi dengan muka memerah. Jimin tertawa dan berniat untuk mencium Yoongi, tetapi ada suara seseorang berdehem untuk menginterupsi mereka berdua.

"kalau kalian ada waktu untuk lovey dovey, lebih baik gunakan itu untuk bergerak.. kita kehilangan banyak waktu" sahut Taehyung dan disertai anggukan dari Jungkook. Jimin menghela nafas, "baiklah, dasar cerewet" gumam Jimin. mereka langsung melesa menuju bangunan Consociato Nationum. Strategi? Hancurkan semuanya sampai tidak ada seorangpun yang tersisa. Itulah strategi yang sering digunakan oleh Jimin, Jungkook, dan Taehyung. Tentu saja strategi itu juga berlaku untuk sekarang.

Seorang namja dengan surai brunette sedang menatap sesuatu didepannya dengan perasaan gelisah. Dia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi di tempat dia berdiri sekarang, tetapi dia tidak bisa memprediksi apa itu. Tiba-tiba, seorang penjaga datang menghampirinya dengan wajah pucat. "ada apa?" Tanya namja itu.

"tuan Kyuhyun… ada penyusup yang masuk dan mengacaukan Consociato Nationum.." ujar sang penjaga. "peyusup?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "ya, dua diantara mereka adalah buronan. Park Jimin dari ras Duisternis dan Min Yoongi dari ras Vypnout.." ujar sang penjaga. Kyuhyun tersenyum misterius, "sudah kuduga.. tangkap mereka" gumamnya. "siap tuan!' ujar sang penjaga, kemudian dia berlari keluar ruangan. Kyuhyun menatap sesuau yang didepannya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak. "jadi kalian mengincar altar ini hm? Akan kupastikan kalian tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuhnya.." gumam Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu, di gedung Consociato Nationum telah terjadi pertumpahan darah yang sangat besar. Tentu saja saking kuatnya ras Vypnout dan Duisternis, semua ras yang bersatu disana tidak akan cukup untuk melawan tiga Duisternis dan satu Vypnout. "sial, ini tidak ada habisnya!" teriak Yoongi sambil mematahkan leher salah satu penjaga. "yeah, tapi kita harus cepat!" teriak Jimin sambil menendang kepala salah satu penjaga.

Tiba-tiba, beberapa peluru melesat dan mengenai punggung serta kedua kaki Jimin. Jimin terjatuh dan meringis kesakitan. "Jimin!" teriak Yoongi. Dia langsung berlari mendekati Jimin dan langsung mengenali peluru kelemahan Duisternis yang sekarang bersarang di tubuh Jimin. Yoongi ingin meminta pertolongan tetapi Taehyung dan Jungkook terlalu sibuk bertarung sehingga mereka tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"sial, siapa yang melakukan ini.." gumam Yoongi sambil berusaha mencabut peluru dengan menggunakan belati di sakunya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara licik dan kejam dibelakangnya, "percuma saja, peluru itu juga sudah terisi racun. Dia tidak akan selamat". Yoongi menoleh dan kaget melihat siapa yang berada dibelakangnya. "tu-tuan Kyuhyun.." gumam Yoongi dengan suara bergetar, sementara Kyuhyun hanya menyunggingkan _smirk_ kemenangan.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ akhirnya update lagi, dan maaf klo typo masih bertebaran dimana-mana T-T yup, ini sudah mendekati akhir bung! semangat! wkwk

btw maaf klo ceritanya suka kependekan, gue kadang bingung mau naruh TBC dimana dan tiap kali gue ngerasa itu udah cukup panjang pas dicek lagi ternyata masih kependekan.. gue emang ga bisa lepas dari 1K limit (sebutan gue untuk saat dimana gue ga bisa ngetik lebih dari 1K) T_T

 _Lastly, Mind To Review? don't be a siders plese ^^_

 _regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


	11. Chapter 10- Last Prophecy

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dragoste Eterna**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/comfort

ON-GOING

cast:

\- Min Yoongi (BTS SUGA)

\- Park Jimin (BTS JIMIN)

\- Other BTS Members

\- Other Kpop idol

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **"kalian tidak boleh saling jatuh cinta" bagaimana jika kami melanggarnya?**

Chapter 10- Last Prophecy

Situasi sekarang ini benar-benar tidak terduga. Yoongi benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan ketua dan termasuk kedalam _Great Wizard_ Consociato Nationum ikut terlibat daam hal ini. Sepertinya dia dan Jimin memang buronan kelas atas jika orang sepenting Kyuhyun ikut terlibat.

"senang bertemu denganmu Min Yoongi. Atau harus kupanggil Park Yoongi sekarang?" gumam Kyuhyun disertai dengan senyum licik dan dingin. Yoongi gemetar, ternyata rumor bahwa Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sangat mengerikan itu memang benar. Dia bisa merasakan aura dingin dan kejam yang mirip dengan aura Rechtszaal.

Mencoba melawan rasa takutnya, Yoongi memberanikan diri menatap mata Kyuhyun yang dingin dan licik. "apa yang anda lakukan padanya?" Tanya Yoongi sambil masih mendekap Jimin yang sekarat. Kyuhyun tersenyum, "menurutmu apa yang aku lakukan? Tentu saja aku 'menghukum' seorang criminal. Itu tugasku" ujarnya santai. Yoongi menggertakkan giginya, "dengan cara membunuh? Anda ternyata lebih kejam dari yang saya duga.." gumam Yoongi.

"hmm, aku berubah pikiran. Karena sumber masalah ini berasal dari Vypnout dan Duisternis, lebih baik kumusnahkan saja mereka semua" ujar Kyuhyun santai. Yoongi membelalakkan matanya, "apa anda sudah gila?! Mereka sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini!" teriak Yoongi tanpa sadar.

Senyum di wajah Kyuhyun menghilang. Dia menjambak rambut Yoongi dan menyeretnya agak jauh dari posisi Jimin, "menurutmu aku peduli? Selama kedua ras itu masih ada, peperangan akan terus muncul.. kami para ras dari Consociato Nationum sudah muak dengan kalian. Jika kalian menghilang, maka tidak akan ada lagi kekacauan.." gertak Kyuhyun. Yoongi meringis, rasa sakit di kepalanya tidak bia mengalahkan rasa takut dan amarahnya pada Kyuhyun.

"menurut anda itu cukup? Kekacauan akan tetap ada selama orang licik dan busuk seperti anda terus memerintah" geram Yoongi. "perkataan yang bagus dari seorang criminal kelas atas.. penjaga, bawa mereka semua ke _Great Courtroom_ " perintah Kyuhyun.

Disaat itulah Yoongi menyadari situasinya. Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah tertangkap, karena itulah mereka tidak bisa menolong Yoongi dan Jimin. Kyuhyun masih menjambak rambut Yoongi dan menariknya,sementara Jimin diborgol dengan borgol khusus yang tidak bisa dilepaskan oleh Duisternis. Yoongi mengenalinya karena dia dan Namjoon yang membuat itu. Sekarang dia menyesali tindakannya dulu, karena benda nista ciptaannya digunakan untuk menahan orang yang disayanginya.

Suasan di Great Courtroom benar-benar mencekam, semua leader dari berbagai ras berkumpul dan mereka saling berbisik membicarakan apa yang terjadi. Saat mereka melihat Yoongi dan Jimin, mereka mulai menyadari apa yang terjadi. Kyuhyun melepas jambakannya dari rambut Yoongi, kemudian berjalan ke podium dengan tulisan namanya. Pandangan Kyuhyun tidak lepas dari Yoongi dan Jimin.

Jungkook dan Taehyung berada di podium Duisternis untuk menjadi perwakilan, sementara Namjoon menjadi perwakilan Vypnout walaupun luka yang dibuat Jungkook belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Dia terus menerus menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan kebencian.

Kyuhyun berdiri di podium dan mulai berbicara dengan suara lantang, "hadirin.. semua anggota Consociato Nationum. Hari ini kita berkumpul untuk membahas masalah dua criminal yang dicurigai akan membangkitkan kembali sejarah kelam kita" ujarnya sambil menatap Yoongi yang balas menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin…kalian berdua dicurigai telah melakukan sesuatu yang melanggar aturan Consociato Nationum, yaitu Duisternis dan Vypnout tidak boleh saling mencintai. Kalian juga telah membobol Rechtszaal dan kabur dari tempat itu. Apakah semua _statement_ ini benar?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Yoongi menggertakkan giginya, "ya.. tapi saya punya pendapat tersendiri untuk itu" gumam Yoongi.

"silahkan kemukakan pendapat anda, walaupun itu tidak akan terlalu banyak mempengaruhi nasib anda dan nasib Park Jimin" gumam Kyuhyun. "sebenarnya.. saya sendiri bingung dengan peraturan itu. 'Vypnout dan Duisternis tidak boleh saling mencintai' kenapa aturan sekonyol itu ditunjukkan hanya untuk kami? Kenapa hanya kami yang diperbolehkan untuk saling membenci sedangkan ras lain justru dilarang untuk saling berperang. Tidakkah anda berfikir bahwa itu benar-benar aneh?" sahut Yoongi.

"pendapat yang bagus dari mulut seorang criminal. Sayangnya, hal itu termasuk kedalam kategori _Classified_ dan hanya anggota _Great Wizard_ Consociato Nationum yang mengetahui hal itu" ujar Kyuhyun. "sayangnya saya dan Jimin tahu alasannya" gumam Yoongi. "kalian tahu alasannya? Apa mungkin ini teori gilamu yang lain? Silahkan kemukakan" ujar Kyuhyun mengejek, sementara anggota Consociato Nationum lain tertawa.

"kalian membuat peraturan konyol itu.. karena ramalan Woozi kan? Kalian takut jika ramalan Woozi tentang _The Curse_ terwujud, karena itulah kalian membuatnya.." sahut Yoongi dingin. Kyuhyun terkejut, "kau.. bagaimana kau bisa tahu?!" ujar Kyuhyun, nyaris berteriak. Yoongi menyadari Kyuhyun mulai terdesak. Anggota Consociato Nationum kembali berbisik.

"anda tidak perlu mengetahui bagaimana saya bisa tahu. Dan apakah anda juga tahu bahwa ramalan itu.. hanya setengah dari ramalan aslinya?" Tanya Yoongi. "ramalan itu hanya setengah dari aslinya? Jangan mengada-ada.." gumam Kyuhyun. "kalau begitu anda juga pasti tidak tahu tentang Dragoste Eterna.." gumam Yoongi tenang. "Dra-dragoste Eterna? Omong kosong macam apa itu?!" teriak Kyuhyun, sementara Yoongi hanya tersenyum tipis.

 _"_ _checkmate!"_

Terdengar suara dibalik pintu Great Courtroom. Pintu Great Courtroom terbuka, Woozi berjalan masuk sambil bertepuk tangan. Dia berjalan mendekati Yoongi dan menepuk bahunya, "kerja bagus eomma. Biar aku yang tangani mulai dari sini. Tolong cek kondisi appa" ujar Woozi sambil mengedikkan bahunya kearah Jimin dan menyerahkan kunci borgol Jimin. Yoongi langsung berlari kearah Jimin dan mulai membuka borgolnya.

"kau.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" geram Kyuhyun. Woozi tersenyum, "Kyuhyun hyung, lama tidak bertemu. Aku hanya ingin melihat bagaimana cerita ini berakhir..sekaligus memberitahu ramalan terakhirku" ujar Woozi tenang. "ra-ramalan terakhir?!" gumam Kyuhyun. Woozi mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba, Woozi merapalkan mantra dan membuat seluruh ruangan hancur berantakan. Semua anggota Consociato Nationum berlarian, menimbulkan kekacauan yang lebih besar. Woozi langsung mengangkat tubuh Yoongi dan Jimin, "cepat aktifkan Dragoste Eterna.. tidak ada waktu lagi" ujarnya, kemudian dia menteleportasi Yoongi dan Jimin ke ruangan tempat altar Dragoste Eterna disembunyikan.

"ukh.. dimana ini.." gumam Yoongi. Dia mengerjapkan matanya, melihat sekeliling tempat yang tidak dikenalnya. "hyung.." rintih Jimin. Yoongi menoleh dan langsung melihat Jimin yang terkapar tepat di altar. Yoongi menghampiri Jimin dan mendekapnya, "kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yoongi. "menurutmu aku babak belur begini bisa dibilang tidak apa-apa?" kekeh Jimin dan Yoongi langsung menjitaknya pelan.

"hyung.." gumam Jimin. "ya? Ada apa?" Tanya Yoongi. Jimin meraih pistol cadangan di saku Yoongi dan menaruhnya di telapak tangan Yoongi, "bunuh aku hyung.. toh hidupku tidak akan lama lagi. Setidaknya aku bersyukur.. disaat terakhirku, aku masih bisa bersamamu" rintih Jimin. Yoongi mulai meneteskan air matanya, lalu menggeleng. "tidak.. pasti ada jalan agar kau bisa pulih.. tolong jangan tinggalkan aku" gumam Yoongi.

Jimin tersenyum, lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Yoongi. "aku tidak apa-apa hyung, yang penting sekarang kau harus tetap hidup.." gumam Jimin. "kalau itu maumu.." Yoongi mengambil belati khusus Jimin dan mengarahkannya ke jantungnya, "aku akan ikut bersamamu" ujarnya. "hyung, kau gila?!" teriak Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum, "aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang kusayangis sekali lagi. Lebih baik aku ikut mati daripada harus hidup tanpamu" gumamnya. Jimin tersenyum lemah dan mengambil pistol Yoongi, lalu mengarahkannya ke pelipisnya.

" _Dragoste Dincolo De Ura.."_ ujar Jimin. " _Dragoste Dincolo De Tot Ceea Ce.."_ sambung Yoongi. " _Dragoste Eterna!"_ sahut mereka berdua, kemudian Yoongi menusuk jantungnya dan Jimin menembak pelipisnya. Tiba-tiba, altar tempat mereka berpijak mulai bersinar dan tubuh mereka disinari oleh cahaya putih yang menyilaukan.

Sementara itu, Woozi dan Kyuhyun yang masih berada di Great Courtroom merasakan adanya guncangan besar. "sudah dimulai.. mereka berhasil.." gumam Woozi. "apa yang berhasil?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Kyuhyun. "sebelumnya aku akan memberitahu identitasku yang sebenarnya. Nama asliku Park Ji Joon, dan aku adalah anak dari Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin dimasa yang akan datang. Aku sengaja datang ke masa lalu agar semua ini bisa terjadi" ujarnya tenang. "apa katamu?!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Woozi tersenyum, "kedua orang tuaku.. merekalah yang memang ditakdirkan akan membawa kedamaian di muka bumi ini. Syaratnya, mereka tidak boleh dipisahkan atau kejadian yang lebih buruk dari _The Curse_ akan terjadi. Itulah setengah dari ramalan yang harusnya kalian dengar, tetapi kalian malah bertindak gegabah seperti ini" gumam Woozi.

"jadi.. apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "saat Dragoste Eterna aktif, mereka berdua akan terpisah sangat jauh. Kalian harus menemukan lokasi mereka dan menyatukan mereka, tapi tentu saja ini tidak mudah. Duisternis dan Vypnout harus bekerja sama, itulah kunci agar kalian bisa melakukannya" ujar Woozi. "apakah.. ada batas waktu?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "ada, dua millennium. Itulah batas waktu kalian.. semoga berhasil" ujar Woozi yang langsung menghilang diiringi dua cahaya yang melesat dari arah altar Dragoste Eterna. Du cahaya itu adalah Yoongi dan Jimin.

Kyuhyun melihat semua itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "dua millennium.. sepertinya ini akan sulit" gumamnya.

 **THE END**

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ akhirnya tamat.. dengan ending gantung wkwk jadi gue udah mutusin buat bikin sequel, tapi ga tau kapan bakalan rilisnya. soalnya sekarang ini gue kemungkinan mau hiatus dulu, fokus ke real life. sebelumnya terima kasih sudah mau mengikuti ff ini sampai selesai, jujur aja tanpa support kalian mungkin ni ff bakalan terbengkalai kayak ff gue yang lain. baru kali ini gue berambisi mau namatin dan ngebuat sequel, ini semua karena kalian. _THANK YOU SO MUCH!_

maaf klo selama kalian ngikutin ff ini gue banyak typo, ceritanya bikin bingung, update lama, dan hal nggak mengenakkan yang lain. gue akan berusaha lebih baik di sequel ff ini nanti. _Lastly, Mind To Review?_

 _Regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


End file.
